


Steven Universe: Pyro's AU

by Pyrowo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: hurt/comfort/friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrowo/pseuds/Pyrowo
Summary: Here's what the SU movie has led me to do. My headcanon AU consisting of a continuous/non-continuous plot interrupted with oneshot-esque stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~insertgenericdisclaimerhere~ The SU movie brought me back from the dead for this. Updates will be frequent. Enjoy my little AU where we see what happens next for Steven, Spinel and the rest of the gem universe! Please leave kudos and comment what you think! Views only can give me so much motivation uwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and feel free to comment your opinions!

Spinel paced back and forward between Blue, Yellow, and Pink's throne, effortlessly hopping from one armrest to another in a single stride. Homeworld had been everything she hoped, but right now she couldn't get over a dreadful feeling because Steven Universe was visiting today, addressing the gem capital again. The emotions caused by the thought of him enveloped her form. "Am I ready for this?" she asked herself internally, flinching as she remembered horrible moments from the injector incident. "I've made friends here, just like I had hoped. The Diamonds and Pearls, the fused Topaz, and that strangely colored Jasper, but…" Her thoughts trailed off as she thought of Steven. "Could I be his friend anymore, after all that happened?"

The warp pad was quiet and inactive across the room. Spinel stopped pacing, standing slightly sideways with one foot in front of the other, her eyes falling blankly on the crystal warp. She wondered when it would light up and he would appear right there in front of her. She had arrived much earlier to throne room than the Diamonds, hoping she might catch him for a brief moment alone. As she stood solemnly she could not help, but recall the same feelings she had standing in the garden, waiting for the warp pad there to come to life, every day wondering when Pink Diamond would appear again. Her vision began to blur and her form began to waver. She brought both her feet together as she tried to not fall over from the emotional rush, taking a few steps towards the edge of Yellow's throne's massive armrest, collapsing to a sitting position as her legs began to dangle off the edge, her hand securely anchoring on the seat.

"Think of the good times," she said to herself. The feeling of vines seemingly held her down in that spot as a cold shiver ran through her form.  
She vividly remembered the first time she arrived on Homeworld, Whites spaceship securely docked on the planet and hundreds of gems began to move through the palace. Spinel did not leave the Diamonds side that day, but shortly after her arrival Spinel met Pink Pearl. At first, she was afraid. Making new friends was why she came and thankfully she had been given nothing but love and affection.

Spinel recalled the smile that Pearl had when she would make a joking quip or dance in an outlandish way. Even though Spinel was certain her humor on Homeworld would be met with cheap laughs and impolite stares, she soon learned it was the opposite. The Diamonds and Pearls adored her jokes. Yellow most of all, falling over from laughter on multiple occasions. After introductions were made Spinel found herself alone with Pink Pearl. It was not long for them to hit it off. Spinel smiled, her eyes closing and her left hand brought up to her gem in a loosely held fist.

Spinel still didn't feel quite right. Her thoughts racing back to Steven. She knew coming to Homeworld was smart, befriending other gems had came much easier, then she thought it would. Having the Diamonds, who too had much to learn about friendship, and the freedom to reach out on her own terms made things go very smoothly. However, she couldn't escape the idea that it couldn't be as easy with Steven. "What if he can't accept me in this form". She thought looking at her reflection in the data screen to her right, the familiar image looking back at her. The thought was brief but it made her form feel as if she’d fall apart. In her mind she assumed the gems on Homeworld didn’t think twice about appearance, this Spinel was all they knew. Steven, however, had seen her as she was made and it terrified her to think that he preferred it. Thankfully new thoughts began in her mind as she remembered a certain fused Topaz and the time they spent together. 

Spinel had accidentally ended up running into the yellow gem while wandering the palace. She didn’t know who Topaz was, but somehow they struck up a conversation in the Palace hallway. Topaz had heard of a new pink gem in the palace but only knew very little about it. She had heard rumors that a gem came to Homeworld after causing all the destruction on Earth. As Topaz actually had a big role in the rebuilding process, shuttling the majority of supplies used in the rebuilt form Homeworld and other colonies to Earth, meant she had heard multiple stories and descriptions of what happened.

Topaz was a curious gem and couldn't help take Spinel out that day. She wanted to learn more about, her maybe even pry into the events on Earth and get the truth. Unfortunately, her own quiet nature meant most of the day was spent in silence, but the good kind of silence. The Topaz kindly and patiently led Spinel on her first tour outside of the Palace. At the end of that day they sat alone on the edge of one of the ship hangers, looking out over the endless city that was Homeworld.  
Spinel smiled on the edge of throne's armrest, as Topaz words played in her head.

"If you are ever unsure or feel like you might be doing it wrong, just remember as long as you be true to yourself it will work out." The kind words of Topaz taught her something very important that day.

"As long as I am true to myself". She whispered to herself.

The feeling in her form still didn't flee. Spinel had no more time to think about it as the warp pad began to chime and particles of light fell down from above, creating a blinding ray as it hit the pad. After the light faded the only thing that was left was Steven Universe.

Spinels form became rigid as her eyes absorbed the image of him. He was right there in front of her and she just could not believe it. "Oh, stars." She thought, terrified of what could happen next. Spinel had a hard time fathoming the fact that gem she wished dead months ago now made her feel like a nervous pebble.  
From the sandals on his feet to the pink jacket around his shoulders. Steven wore a nearly identical outfit as the day Spinel attacked Earth, accept she noticed that his jacket had a white patch covering the hole made by the bioposion. As well the white star on his shirt was no more, replaced by a cresting shooting star at the bottom edge of it and then another smaller star on the shirt's chest pocket.

Even though Steven didn't know anyone would be in the throne room already he was happy to see he wasn't the only one who decided to show up early. For a second Steven had little expression on his face, but once his eyes registered Spinel, sitting on Yellow's throne, a soft smile formed on his lips. At that moment Spinel relaxed. The feelings of remorse and guilt overpowered by love and happiness. She couldn't believe the warmth she felt in her gem. It was the same kind of warmth she'd feel seeing Pink Pearl's smile, a warmth she was still getting used too.

"Spinel," he said shocked but happy, "It's good to see you."

Spinel didn't say anything, and couldn't believe it as her feet hit the floor and she began sprinting to Steven. At first, he definitely was shocked, but the smile on Spinels face made him not worry. Her smile glowed and he wondered for a moment what this gem could ever have done to be discarded. He in no time-matched her pace and in a second Spinel and Steven hugged each other tightly.

Spinel wanted to hold back the tears, but she began to sob into Stevens jacket. Steven's eyes filled with big watery tears that dripped down the pink gem's shoulders. He wasn't sure why he was crying. After Spinel left he was sure he was happy for her and that he'd be okay with letting her go, but all that time he had just been suppressing how badly this was needed.  
On Earth he sometimes wished that Spinel had stayed, they could have worked together to fix the damage. He canceled those thoughts. Everything worked perfectly. Spinel needed to fix damage that wasn't on Earth and this moment was healing one more of those wounds.

"Stev-en, *hiccup, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry." Spinel said repeating so sorry over and over again through sobs.

Steven pushed her back, just enough to see her face. Big salty tears poured from her eyes highlighted by the red that formed above her eyelids. Getting more and more pigmented as tears fell down her black streaked cheeks.

"Spinel," Steven said laughing a little through his own tears. "You don't have to apologize for anything anymore. Not to me or to anyone else."  
"I know… I know, but I wudduva killed ya." She said, her voice becoming twisted.

"I could have killed you." Spinel continued with a dark tone in her voice. This was it. Like a machine, it clicked and she felt waves of guilt and regret. She had seriously forgotten how close she came to killing Steven. How he might not be wrapped in her arms right now if she had won.

Steven could see how serious Spinel was. It was true that she had attacked his home, but in the end, no one was hurt. And the biopoison posed no serious threat to the Earth. Only because the cluster was able to absorb the toxin any normal planet would have been destroyed. Yea he could have died, but he didn't and to him, that's what mattered. Also, he was certain Spinel had changed since Earth. He could see it on her form. Her eyes weren't nearly as red and puffy on the edges as back the pinks of her clothing had become nearly two shades brighter. It wasn't a full reformation like he had seen from other gems, but it was clear Spinel had begun to change.

He also noticed something else, behind the fear and the anxiety there was something else. To him Spinel looked tired, he could have sworn her cheeks and eyes looked droopy and the red blotches of her eyelids had been encroached upon by the black smudges of her cheeks, like bags under a human's eyes. Gems didn't need sleep, but he recalled seeing similar appearances on the crystal gems, such as when they hadn't slept for days while looking for Malachite.

"Spinel have you relaxed at all here?" He asked his voice now filled with concern for Spinel.

She looked at him puzzled, the tears beginning to stop. "I'm having fun here? Isn't that relaxing."

"No I mean have you taken any time to like- chill." He said emphasizing chill.

"Hmmm, I guess I have been really occupied, but there's SO MUCH on Homeworld." she paused another warm feeling in her form. She unwrapped her arms from Steven completely. "I've had some friends too, you know, show me around."

"That's great Spinel!" Steven said in a much more enthusiastic tone hoping to spread the energy to Spinel. It seemed to work as she perked up around the edges. The smile and warmth overcoming Spinels form. The worry of not being ready for this moment washing away, replaced by a confidence she had never felt around Steven.

"I think I am ready to be your friend Steven." She said it barely audible. If the room wasn't dead silent it wouldn't have been heard.

Steve smiled, but before he could say a word he was interrupted as the Diamonds and their Pearls entered the throne room.

"STEVEN!" The Diamonds exclaimed simultaneously.

They ran across the room and White quickly scooped up Steven. She brought him close and gave him a massive smooch on the cheek. He didn't fuss but actually giggled intensely.

"Hey, hey cut that out." He said through his giggling as Yellow and Blue mushed themselves against White to also get there kisses in. 

Spinel could only feel happiness in her gem at the sight. However again that feeling fell over her. Like her from was tingly, almost like she could unravel. 

“Relax.” She thought to herself. When had she last relaxed? Just let herself be still. It was then, she thought back to waiting in the garden, but that wasn't by choice. 

“Maybe…” she thought to herself, “maybe it's time I go back if Steven could teach me to love again maybe he can teach me other things too.” 

Spinel made this a goal and decided she would tell Steven and the Diamonds her wish. It scared her deeply, but she knew Steven could help finish this with her. She clenched her fists and looked up to the ceiling.

"This time I will make things how I want them to be!" She silently thought to herself. Remembering a time alone with Blue.

"You can always change Spinel and maybe it’s for the worst or the good. Believe me, after Pink was gone I didn't little changing for the good." Blue said in Spinel’s memory. "I did horrible things in the wake of Pink's absence, but Steven showed me something new.”

Those talks with Blue had helped Spinel a lot. The Diamonds and her had so much in common. She'd often think to herself after those talks about how it was all just a big mistake, but she was terrified that it could happen again. That’s why she filled all her time on Homeworld with something or another, never spending to much time alone. Blue and her made eye contact by accident, but Blue seemed able to sense Spinels turmoil and gave her a smile. That was enough to calm the pink gem.

"Steven!" White's booming voice drew everyone's attention to her. "Please tell me you have come to live was forever!" She said seemingly serious in the request.

Steven laughed it off, "Sorry White this is just a visit."

"Steven- steven!" Yellow began to exclaim excitedly. "You said you had big news! What is it, love!"

"Yes, Steven we have been patiently waiting to hear what you have to say," Blue said as she straightened herself into a more regal pose then before.

"Let's get the Pearl broadcasting station up and running, all of the gems will want to hear this!" Steven exclaimed as he hopped down from white's hand. Gesturing Spinel and then to follow him to there places in front of the camera.

Spinel wasn't the biggest fan of the Pearl Broadcasting System or PBS for short. She finds herself fusing at the edges of her form as she took her place next to Pink Pearl on the Pink throne. She wasn't sure exactly how this arrangement began, but since the first days of her time on Homeworld, it had seemed Pink Pearl and Spinel were filling a hole the Diamonds had gaping in the world.

Steven took his place at the base of thrones. He took one last look at all the gem's faces. Everyone looked content, there was mostly smiles beaming down on him from a certain 3, but he was most happy about the two smaller gems. For once both of them looked like they had a place.

"We are going life everyone ready?" Yellow Pearl said as her and Blue Pearl began to operate the camera system. "3, 2, 1"

Then the lights came on. Spinel hated this part, but Pink Pearl was right there. And the Diamonds. And… Steven. She closed her eyes until the bright light became bearable. Thankfully the cameras where all aimed tightly on Steven. She was in somewhat of a haze still. So many emotions had been through her form in the past few moments and she had already felt weary going into the throne room today.

"Hi everyone! It's me, Steven." Steven began his well thought out speech to the Empire. In the wake of the injector incident, many gems came to Earth to help rebuild. Apparently it had nothing to do with Yellow describing Earth as 'place that is in a constant state of destruction. With this in mind, Steven decided he had to repay all the gems that rebuilt Beach City.

Spinel found herself entranced as Steven talked to the camera. He was so confident… every word he said was full of certainty. Even the Diamonds weren't so good in front of the camera. Even her an entertainer didn't have that much show charisma. For a second Spinel was entranced, not noticing exactly what Steven said.

"I know it has been awhile now and the questions about how my home are doing still have not stopped!" He said. Spinel didn't even flinch at the reference because of how fixed on Steven she was.

"And all the help from gems across the galaxy has really made a difference." Steven stepped closer to the camera and Blue Pearl securely centered him in the shot as what he said next seemed to be very important.

"Also to answer all of your questions, yes we have more room on little Homeworld, not only that but permission from the very generous governing bodies of Delmarva to expand little Homeworld, as long as gems promise to mind the farmland." He said through a joyful snicker.

"So to all the gems who expressed interest and making Earth a home, you can have your chance!" He exclaimed. Spinel was so intently focused she was the only one who had noticed how for a brief moment Steven wavered.

Steven had not realized it yet, but he too has been pushing himself all the time since the injector incident. He had become afraid of becoming weary and could not relax and the fear of another end of the world issue. The biggest pressure on him was the wait of juggling hundreds of gem on Earth and finding them all homes. Of course, they all worked amazingly well together and at first the hundreds of gems that showed up to help rebuild seemed overwhelming. Thanks to Stevens's hard work everything had been smooth on Earth. However happy Steven was he still felt a weight on his shoulders that had become heavy recently.

The cameras and lights powered down and Steven let it a deep long sigh.

"Splendid Steven!" White exclaimed.

"Does this mean even a Diamond could make Earth her home!" Blue said day dreamingly.

"No Blue their planet is dirty," Yellow said with a side-eye expression for Blue.  
Steven smiles half-heartedly and chuckled looking like the thought of the Diamonds living on Earth would be the last straw.

"My Diamonds!" Spinel exclaimed standing in her chair. She got so caught up in a rush of emotion she accidentally startled everyone. Then before anyone could make a comment she loudly exclaimed, "I request to go back to Earth!"

Everyone was shocked at the statement. Steven felt a rush of excitement. He thought to himself how nice that would be. Then he questioned that since it contradicted the overbearing amount of gems in-fluxing to Earth. The Diamonds could not believe it, they were all sure it would take years for Spinel to have that kind of confidence again.

The awkward silence was snapped by Pink Pearl clapping her hands and squealing in delight as she stood up next to Spinel. "Ooo, ooo, I want to go live on Earth too!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Now everyone was really shocked, but thankfully Steven had regained his composure.

"Well it was an open invitation to all gems, so we can't say no!" He said beaming in Spinels direction. The smile he sent her put Spinels mind at ease. For a moment her form felt whole again, still not perfect, but she was feeling better than earlier. And in the brief thought of self-doubt, she reminded herself to be true to what she wanted.

"Now now Spinel, Pink Pearl, if you two leave then what shall we do!" White Diamond exclaimed!

"White you should come visit us on Earth if you get lonely again!" Steven couldn't believe what he just said, but the thought of the Diamonds sing pleading again made him queasy. "It's a lot nicer now! You'll need to see it at its best since you only did it at its worst."

"Steven is right, White!" Blue exclaimed to her fellow Diamond.

"Yes, Spinel and Pink Pearl are more than capable of making their own decisions," Yellow added.

"When will you leave?" White exclaimed, worry clearly present in her tone.

"Why don't you just go right now." Yellow Pearl chimed in jokingly.

"Splendid idea!" Pink Pearl said. Then, shockingly to Spinel, Pink Pearl grabbed her hand. Spinel short-circuited at the sensation and blushed profusely as Pink Pearl led her to down to stand next to Steven who had already fled for the warp pad while the Diamonds were unprepared.

"OKAY, LOVE YOU DIAMONDS, BYE!" He exclaimed as Pink Pearl and Steven stood on the pad behind them. Then in a second, they were gone in a flash of light.

In the warp tube Steven kept his eyes fixed up, Spinel briefly looked at her hands, she had them clenched at her gem. She then looked to Pink Pearl. Her hand enveloped on each other at her waist and her eye fixed on the light at the end of the tube. Spinel felt secure, remembering the warmth of Pink Pearls and hand and the embrace of Stevens hug. She looked to the light and smiled. Truly happy to be continuing her own story.


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Steven, Spinel, and Pink Pearl arrive on Earth. Spinel and Steven learn more about Pink Pearls trauma and together Spinel and Pink Pearl face their first obstacle of living on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, heres chapter 2 as planned, updates are possible even though I am quite happy about how this chapter turned out. Expect a new chapter soon! Enjoy!

Steven, Spinel, and Pink Pearl materialized in the warp room of the temple. Immediately Pink Pearl ran forward in awe of everything she saw. Spinels lip stiffened as her two friends began to walk off. She stood on the pad almost considering going back. Before she could think about it further Pink Pearl looked at her with a bright smile, her hand together in fists against her right cheek.

“Oh, Oh! Spinel would you accompany me to something, uh, that thing called the ocean!” Pink Pearls brief amazement did not let her forget about her best friend Spinel, as she happily beamed in Spinels direction, while pointing out the sliding window. The bright morning sunshine reflected off the window, but Pink Pearl could see the reflections of the rippling water. 

This was the first time Steven saw this dynamic between the two. He was curious for Spinel’s reaction standing at the top of the stairs like a Steven potato. 

Spinel let out a quiet “Ok”. Her pigtails stood straight up and she was stiff as a board, blushing profusely. Ever since the first day she had met Pink Pearl it always seemed she was oblivious to the things Spinel did, it hadn’t been kept a secret on Homeworld and no one blamed Spinel for anything. However, to Spinel it seemed impossible for someone to see her so purely. 

“How can this gem just look right at me and smile so brightly,” Spinel wondered, “Does she even understand what I’ve done.” 

Unfortunately Spinel didn’t realize Pink Pearl saw beyond the moments of aggression and anxiety. The pearl truly believed Spinel was a good gem. A gem who never deserved the trauma she suffered. Pink Pearl found solace in that fact. Just like herself, Spinel never got the chance to change for the good, but maybe here, on Earth, they would find a happy ending. 

“Come on Spinel! I have heard Stevens home is right on something like the fountains on Homeworld, but you can’t see the other side.” Pink diamond bounced over to Spinel and took her hand, forcing Spinel to follow her. 

Spinel skidded on the ground as Pink Pearl dragged her along. She bounced down each step with a squeak as the pearl happily pulled her along. The living room was vacant and Pink Pearl quickly led them outside to the porch. 

Steven quickly followed the two pink gems, surprised by how confidently Pink Pearl led Spinel out of the house. 

“It's amazing!” 

Pink Pearl was entranced with the sight and her eye lit up like a star. It made Spinel and Steven happy to see Pink Pearl like this. They both smiled as they watched her experience what they already have. Spinel was thankful for the distraction as she felt without she would fall victim to her own personality. Secretly she did not want to look at the water. It reminded her too much of the moment after she reactivated the injector. 

“Spinel, you should look at the water.” Steven said, he wanted Spinel to see Earth the right way and noticed she had kept her eyes away from the water. “Its gorgeous Spinel, and you won’t have to be here alone.” 

Spinel did not know how to respond. She ended up wrapping her arms across her body and closing her eyes tightly, positioning her body and head directly at the water. After a deep breath she opened her eyes and then was in awe. Her mouth opened and her hair fell down to her shoulders, which too relaxed, the pointed edges drooping lower. Her elastic arms relaxed from crushing her own body and fell to her side. 

“Huh, I guess it's pretty nice,” she said trying to play it off lightly. Steven laughed, a smile on his face, he was happy for Spinel. Then, the two of them were shocked as Pink Pearl ran off, bolting down the stairs, the hem of her dress in one hand and her other up in the air for balance. 

“Pink!” Spinel and Steven exclaimed

“Be careful!” Spinel said as she followed along with the Pearl. 

Steven followed closely behind, he noted how Spinel reacted. He was fully aware of how Spinel was able to express concern for her friend. He smiled and laughed in no fear of any danger to Pink Pearl as they ran together along the beach towards the water. Spinel heard and she too relaxed, happily following along with the pearl. For a brief second she had a smile on her lips. 

The water began to come towards Pink Pearl and she stopped in fear. “The water- the water has no walls to contain it!” She said shocked. 

Steven smiled and snickered happily at how cute and innocent that was, but then a horrified look came over his face for a second. He realized that Pink Pearl either does not remember anywhere, but Homeworld or has in fact never left. Then, he wondered, what Spinel was thinking. Spinel too realized the hidden meaning in Pink Pearls reaction. It made her so angry to think that Pink Pearl had to be stuck on one planet by force. Spinel had never realized how little Pink Pearl had seen of other planets. Spinel felt a shiver ran through her spine as she thought to herself, “At least I was able to spend the time with Pink Diamond I got, her Pearl was taken away from her and confined to the palace and White Diamonds ship”.

She was jolted from her thoughts at the sound of a snivel next to her. The water had come up around Pink Pearls ankles and she had her hands clenched and brought up to her mouth. Tears were spilling from her eye, Spinel leaned forward and became sure Pink Pearl was crying. 

“Pink Pearl are you okay?” Steven asked noticing this. 

“I am fine.” She said through the tears. “I am just so happy to be here, to be here with my friends.” 

“Heh- good, how about you Spinel?” Steven asked seeing how moved Spinel was at the moment. 

Pink Pearl looked at Spinel, tear stained cheeks glistening in the sunlight. “Isn’t it beautiful Spinel, the Earth is amazing.” She said her eye looking back to the ocean. 

“Yea- Yea it is.” Spinel said not taking her eyes off of Pink Pearl. “With my friends” Spinel thought to herself. 

Unknown by the trio, Amethyst and Pearl had exited the home from their respective rooms. Both had been surprised to not find Steven in the house after hearing the warp return. 

“Pearl!” Amethyst gasped in shock at the sight, throwing her hands in the air, “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“I think so,” Pearl said squinting her eyes in the sunlight to clearly see the crowd in the water, “It looks like we will have to make room.” Pearl said. 

Amethyst was in slight disbelief, how did steven manage to get two in one single trip she thought to herself.

“Wait a minute!” she began to wonder aloud, “How do we know we can even trust her. She LITERALLY almost destroyed everything?”

“Well that seems to be a common theme in the gems Steven becomes the closest with.” Pearl pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, one hand crossed across her body supporting her other arm, and her other hand at her chin. 

“Don’t worry.” Garnet’s calm and certain voice startled Pearl and Amethyst. “It is going to work out.” Garnet said one hand was pushing cupped her chin and the other supporting her elbow crossed across her chest. “It will be hard for all of them, but when is not hard.” she said pressing her lips after and closing her three eyes behind mirrored sunglasses. 

“Dude, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Amethyst yelled as she turned to Garnet shaking her hands out the taller gems. 

The water had begun to recede with tide leaving the three pink gems standing on the wet sand. Steven was the first to notice the crystal gems overlooking from the balcony. 

“Hey, perfect the crystal gems are here!” Steven said with a swing of his arms he began to run that way, but stopped when he saw the look on Spinels face. She tore her eyes away from Pink Pearl, who was still more interested in the scenery. Dread was clearly showing on her face, as her lip began to tremble and she quickly looked down to the sand. Before she could really process her feelings a quiet “eep” from Pink Pearl caught her attention. Steven could not tell for sure but the look of dread on Pink Pearl’s face nearly matched Spinel. However it quickly began to spiral into more as Pink Pearl began trembling and started muttering what sounded like a repetition of “no” to herself. 

Steven barely had the time to see that Pink Pearl had distinctly turned her gaze to the gems, specifically his Pearl. For that brief moment he wondered what was happening, but then Pink Pearl began to run off in the opposite direction of the house. Steven did not realize the seeing Pearl or the gems would cause this. “It must just be about Pearl though,” he thought to himself, “Maybe Pink Pearl knew more then I realized,” he wondered, “or does she still have repressed memories or a hard time coping with the ones she got back.” 

“Pink!” Spinel cried out! The crystal gems were shocked, but thankfully Garnet kept cool putting her hands on the other two’s shoulders effectively holding them down. Steven was really surprised how fast Pink Pearl could run, even more surprised at how much faster Spinel ran after her. He was not sure what exactly was happening with Pink Pearl, but to see Spinel again do something selfless. It made his body warm, he was reassured that everything that had happened was worth something in the end. He silently hoped it could be the same for Pink Pearl. 

Thankfully Pink Pearl only ran until she was out of view of the house just around the hills corner. She collapsed onto the sand, her knees buckling inwards as she brought her hands to cover her face. Spinel had never seen this before. She did not know what to do. Parts of her wanted to make a joke or entertain Pink Pearl so she would stop crying. However she decided on something simple, something that worked for her. She reached her hand out to Pink Pearl. 

“Sheeshh Pink it's gonna be alright, what’s even wrong?” Spinel internally flinched her finger tips curling at the way she sounded, but in her shock Pink Pearl reached out with both hands firmly clasping onto Spinels. 

“I-I don’t know what is happening Spinel. I have… all these emotions rushing back to me.” Pink said her arms and eye trembling. Spinel knew what was happening, she had felt this all before. 

“It is gonna be okay Pink whatever you are feeling we can get you through it.” Steven said reassuringly his eyes gleaming at Pink Pearl to convey his emotions. Pink Pearl looked at him, then back to Spinel.

Spinel as confident and reassuring smile as she could muster, “It will get better Pink,” Spinel collapsed to both knees making herself on eye level with Pink Pearl, “I promise.”

Pink Pearls tears slowed and her grip loosened, but she looked down in shame. 

“Seeing the other Pearl. It-” she paused holding back tears, in that moment Spinel clasped her Pink Pearls hands with hers and Steven put his hand on her shoulder, giving Pink Pearl the strength to continue, “It hurts to see her again,” Pink Pearl smiled this time, “but I can get through it,” she looked at Steven again then deep into Spinels eyes, “I have friends to show me the way.” The smile on her face after she said that would stick with Spinel. It was so different then other smiles, it was so real, not just the result of a joke or one to give a being false hope in a situation. Just like the smile on Stevens face as he led her away from the garden. She wondered if she smiled the same that day. 

“Come on Pink Pearl, let's go back to the beach house and meet the crystal gems, for real this time. No giant robots, no creepy balls, no Diamonds. ust us and them,” Steven said giving the Pink gem a strong new feeling of confidence. Even though deep down the feelings nawed at her form, she just hoped she could face them. Silently she reminded herself that if Spinel could face them again so could she. 

Spinel didn’t realize the amount of confidence Pink Pearl had in her, but she took was shaking at the thought of being introduced to the gems for what would be at least the fourth time. Steven secretly realized how tough this was for the two gems, but if they wanted to stay on Earth this was gonna be a necessary obstacle.

Steven and Spinel got Pink Pearl on her feet and they began to head back. From the crystal gems point-of-view first they saw Steven’s head pop. He was very thankful they stayed, Garnet had assured Pearl and Amethyst this was going right, even despite Amethysts disapproval. Amethyst still had an itch about Spinel, she had no feelings for the pearl, but still blamed Spinel for what she did. “Garnet and Pearl barely saw her when she reset and how quickly she went back to the same mistakes,” She thought to herself as she glared across the beach making sure to get a good look at her. “She still uses the same form too,'' she thought which caused feelings to stir inside her. Amethyst secretly admired how Spinel stayed in that form, especially since Amethyst struggled with her own self image. “How could she even show herself in that form after what happened,” Amethyst continued to wonder. 

Garnet guided them inside as the pink gems got closer. Steven stopped with Spinel and Pink Pearl at the top of the stairs. Pink Pearl kept her eyes locked on the ground and had her self pressed tightly too Steven side, one of her hands reaching across her own body holding tightly to Stevens arm. Spinel felt embarrassed, reminded of when she clung to Steven’s side in a similar fashion. 

“Let me go in first guys,” Steven said and Pink Pearl reluctantly released her grip. She quickly found Spinels hand. Spinel herself had begun to feel uneasy seeing Pink grip to Steven reminded her all to well of how overly possessive she was of him. She was certain it was different here, but the visual alone was enough. Their hands clasped now was a different visual, one she carefully studied to remember later. It made her feel a little better not going into this alone, she squeezed the pearls hand tighter. 

Steven stepped inside. Pearl sat properly next to Amethyst on the couch who was sitting with one leg up on the table and her arms crossed over her chest. Garnet stood solemnly in the center of the room one arm and hand crossed over her chest, supporting her other arm and that hand against her lips. 

“Are we all ready for this?” Steven asked inhaling deeply afterwords. 

“I’m ready for something.” Amethyst scoffed. Steven was not surprised he knew how Amethyst felt, Pearl too had her doubts, but he looked to Garnet. Spinel and Garnet might have been reset, but he recognized a friendship between them during that time and a good one at that. 

“Amethyst, Pearl.” Garnet’s tone was serious and the other two snapped to attention, “Throw away all your pre-existing beliefs and go into this with a clean slate and an open mind. For us we fought and suffered for Rose, for them they only suffered to Pink Diamonds decisions.”

That harsh reality hit home for the two and even for Steven. He thought about how amazing Garnet was, that same feeling of awe and wonder he used to get as a kid. 

“Bring them in Steven.” Garnet said and with that Steven cracked the door and called the Pink gems inside. 

There was a brief awkward silence as Spinel and Pink Pearl could not find the words to say anything, but Amethyst broke it.

“So if you two stay on Earth, where will you even live?” She said in a harsh tone standing up from her seat. Both gems flinched.

“That doesn’t matter right now!” Steven quickly replied, “They can live in the beach house for now if they want.”

Spinel internally cringed at the thought, she was not enjoying where this was going. She looked to Steven afraid of meeting eye contact with a gem. She wished Pink Pearl could raise her eyes, but Spinel only had Steven. 

“Okay, let's just get the elephant in the room out of the way.” Steven said trying to gain control of the situation, but that was undermined when Pink Pearl decided it was time to add to the conversation.

“What’s and Elephant?” She asked an innocent and inquisitive tone, though her eye remained glued to the floor. 

Spinel snapped at last from all the pressure of these last few moments. “The elephant is me Pink! Because of all the horrible things I did! Since I am just a monster gem!” Spinel had reached the point of screaming and all eyes were on her. Spinel was trembling. Surprisingly Pink Pearls face snapped up no longer bothered by the room of gems 

“No. No you are wrong Spinel!” She stated beaming in Spinels directions her hands in fists that seemed to shake up and down with each word. “I know you Spinel, I know you aren’t a monster.” 

Those words struck Spinel to the core. 

“Spinel she’s right you were hurt, you had every right to be angry and confused,” Steven said reassuringly, he sighed, “I misspoke before, the only thing I wanted to get out of the way is that it does not matter where you stay only that you and Pink Pearl feel comfortable here,” He said the last part with such a knowing smile it changed the whole feel of the situation. 

Everyone's attitude in the room softened. Garnets lips had a small smile, she was so proud of who Steven had become. Wise was the word she’d use to describe him right now. 

“Pink Pearl, Spinel,” Pearl began. Both of them reluctantly gave her eye contact, Pink Pearl actually trembling in her spot. “Steven is right, Earth will always have a place for you, that is why we fought for it, why Pink D-,” she stopped herself, afraid mentioning her would be to much, “er- you should you go visit little Homeworld,” Pearl said catching her self, “there you will see proof of what I am saying.” 

“That's a great idea!” Steven said his voice slightly squeaking as he exclaimed loudly, “You can meet all the other gems who were on Earth. I think you two can fit in perfect around them,” Steven said knowingly, as the majority of the gems in little homeworld to suffered immense tragedies similarly to the Spinel and Pink Pearl. Many of them forced to spend thousands of years in an animalistic state, in a sort of mental prison. 

“You should all take the warp.” Garnet said adjusting her glasses with one hand and the other at her hip anchoring her arm to her body.

“Come on guys,” Steven said enthusiastically as he made his way for the stairs. The two gems reluctantly following him. “Don't worry,” he said stopping at the top of the first flight of stairs.

“Trust me it’ll be great, we can go have some fun in little homeworld, and later figure out where you two will stay.” His words and smile motivated the two gems who began to follow him. 

“Hold up,” Amethyst began, “I’m coming, if for anything to just keep an eye out for any funny business,” she said sending Spinel a stink eye expression. Spinel flinched. 

“As long as you promise to have fun with us.” Steven said with a smile as he made his way up the stairs. 

“OHHH I know FUN,” Amethyst said jokingly mocking Steven’s request. Amethyst was being tough she knew it, but she also knew someone had to be. More importantly after the last few moments her opinion on Spinel had begun to change and she had gained an interest in seeing what would happen next. 

The four of them now made their way to the warp, all piling on in two orderly rows, Spinel and Pink Pearl in the back and Steven and Amethyst in the front. 

“OKAY! WE OUT!” Amethyst yelled down the stairs to Garnet and Pearl, throwing deuces in the air with her hands. The statement startled Pink Pearl and Spinel who both jumped in their spots. Spinel became tense and stiff, but then relaxed as Pink Pearl found humor in Amethyst’s pose, which made her laugh out loud, while bringing her hand over her lips. Just then the warp activated and the four disappeared into the warp tunnel.


	3. Believes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Steven and the other gems arrive in Little Homeworld. Here Spinel and Pink Pearl get to meet members of the crystal gems. Pink Pearl makes an amazing discovery, and Spinel learns an important lesson from Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter 3 as promised, another update will come soon! 
> 
> ~Enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment what you think, this my first creative work in a couple years!
> 
> ~Also I apologize for grammatical stuff, I keep noticing things in the first chapters, so this one I took extra time to scrutinize, but still. Sometimes things just get missed or don't end up sounding any good at all.

The warp to Little Homeworld took seconds and the group materialized in the center of the bustling city center. This area around the warp pad was mostly occupied by former crystal gems, but a handful of other recent comers were here and there. Including certain familiar faces from Homeworld. All of them were busy starting the day and only slightly noticed the arrival of four new gems. 

The group left the warp pad and Spinel had shrunk up in between Steven and Pink Pearl, shuddering after she saw all the gems. Even on Homeworld she never experienced crowds like this, mostly since she avoided them at all costs. 

Pink Pearl was the first of the two newest gems on Earth to notice what most of these gems had in common. 

“The cut and placement of my gem, the way I had been changed by White.” She thought internally, raising her left hand to the blank spot on her face. “Is this one of my gem abilities” she continued to wonder, “These gems are like me, I know it, what is happening to me?” 

Pink Pearl was confused, these feelings were new to her. It was all in a rush, but not bad feelings like earlier. What White Diamond did to her was similar to corruption, the mind control, the memory loss. Ever since Steven saved Pink Pearl from Whites control she had slowly regained memories and pieces of who she was. Before now she never new that other gems had suffered just like her. The three gems she noticed stood not to far from the pad, coming out of one of the buildings in the center of the city.

Spinel and Steven weren’t sure why Pink Pearl had become entranced by the group of gems, but Spinel had an awful feeling overcoming her. A sickened grimace forming on her face. The amount of gems in the city was overwhelming as is, but something was happening that she did not understand. 

“Uh… Pink Pearl, are you okay?” Steven said curious to what the pearl was up to seemingly snapping her from the trance. 

“Yes, I’m fine Steven.” She said absently waving her free hand at him, while remaining fixated on the gems. 

“You got a problem with the gems over their or something?” Amethyst scoffed. 

“A problem!” Pink Pearl sounded shock. “Of course not! If anything I’d like to meet them.” 

“Well, then let's call ‘em over!” Amethyst exclaimed jogging forward. “Hey BIGGS, SNOW, TURQUOISE, come meet this new gem!” 

Spinel and Steven had stepped to the side at this point. “Does Pink Pearl realize these gems were corrupted,” he wondered. Then he made brief eye contact to Spinel who seemed just as confused. She quickly looked away putting one arm across her chest, her hand tightly gripping her other arm. 

Steven began to reach his arm out, but retracted it as the three gems joined them.

“Steven! Long time no see!” Snowflake said, her voice boomed over the sounds of the crowded city. 

“Hi Snowflake,” He said as nicely as he could manage trying to not be rude, but his concern was focused on Spinel. 

“Hi Steven,” Turquoise said her and Biggs waving in his direction. 

“Hi,” He said smiling with a wave. 

Turquoise Jasper noticed the two new gems, she had no idea who they were, but was excited for new friends. 

“My names Turquoise,” she began introducing herself to the two new gems, “This is Biggs,” she said, gesturing to the three horned orange gem, “and this is Snowflake,” She finished pointing to the white-manned gem.

During the introduction she gained the attention of Spinel. Upclose it became clear to her this gem had suffered something horrible. The orange discoloration on her normally blue-green form was like a scar. 

Turquoise Jasper could tell she was being examined and lost her brief confidence tilting her head down and holding her hands between her thighs, fingers grasped, and a bluish blush on her cheeks. Spinel turned her head, shocked and blushing. Snowflake patted Turquoise on the back in a friendly gesture. Spinel did not want to make the blue-green gem uncomfortable and almost began to apologize for staring, thankfully the obsidian gem spoke up.

“So you know us, now what about you two,” she said with a booming voice, her eye moving between Spinel and Pink. “Hey wait.” She said her gaze falling on Spinel, as she leaned forward for a better look. 

Spinel grew uneasy, afraid that she might at this moment be exposed or accused, not knowing how these gems would react to her. 

“Your that gem aren’t ya?” Obsidian continued scrutinizing the gem with a squinted eye.

Spinel only managed to let out a tiny squeak, she fought the urge to say something tough or rotten, visibly swallowing as she held down her inner rage. Almost wishing to tell the the Obsidian off, however anything she said could be used against her. Thankfully a smile grew on Snowflake Obsidian’s lips.

“It is definitely you!” she said joyously.

Steven and others stood happily by as they all watched something extraordinary. The bulky warrior gem leapt over to Spinel and shocking grabbed the pink gems hand profusely shaking it.

“I can't believe I am meeting the Spinel who free-rode an injector through deep space!” Snowflake was bubbly with excitement. “I thought you left Earth for Homeworld.” 

Spinel was really confused now. “Is this gem serious right now,” she said internally questioning whatever just happened. 

“WAIT, no way!” Biggs said, speaking out for the first time among the group. “I heard that it happened like that, but for some reason I expected you to be… taller,” Biggs said to Spinel, “How did you do it? You must be one tough gem!” She said remarked by the durability Spinel possesed.

“One tough gem,” Spinel thought to herself her cheeks becoming flush as she fumbled to say a response.

“Well gosh, I don’t know anything about tough gems, it was nothing really.” Spinel said flustered, rubbing the back of her head with one hand and tapping her heel repeatedly on the ground, her feet squeaking with each tap. 

Steven happily giggled to himself at the turn of events and even Amethyst could not help, but have a similar response. Covering her eyes as she shook her head and snickered. Neither of them realized Spinel had such an interesting reputation in Little Homeworld. 

“Well since we all know Spinel,” Turquoise began turning her attention to Pink Pearl, “Whats your name?” She said smiling at the pearl. 

Pink Pearl couldn’t help, but blush from how kind the smile was and the overall happiness of the situation being almost overwhelming. She couldn’t help herself as a sort of program like response took over. “I am a Diamonds Pearl,” Pink said formerly with a curtsey as she introduced herself. The three former rebels smiled politely at the strange robotic like response. 

“You can call her Pink,” Steven said quickly to remedy the situation. The three gems smiling at that fact.

They all told the new gems it was nice to meet them. Turquoise Jasper secretly was happy she had been called over to meet these two new gems. Immediately she recognized the blank spot on the pearls face, a patch of circular white discoloration where an eye should be. Turquoise was sure the pearl was like the other gems on Earth. 

“If she is corrupted though how could it have happened.” Turquoise thought to herself. “This pearl is definitely not a crystal gem and wasn’t on Earth at the end of the rebellion, so how come she has such an intense scar?” She asked herself.

“Well you two picked a good day to come to Earth!” Obsidian boomed happily her hands anchoring her arms at the waist as she stood heroically. “Today we are holding a festival to celebrate the anniversary of Little Homeworlds founding. This day four years ago we declared our true first stake on planet Earth!” She said proudly. 

“And there by truly starting our free lives on Earth,” Biggs said her eyes in the shape of stars under her bangs as she looked up to the morning sky dreamingly. 

“How about we all go together!” Turquoise said happily. 

Spinel didn’t like the sound of that, the thought of festival made her shake and her vision became blurry. All those gems, all on the streets around her. It made her feel sick to think about that sensation. Deep down she wished to join, but this was happening fast. 

“Spinel how ‘bout you and I go in to Beach City?” Steven asked knowing that maybe this was not that might not be the best place for Spinel right now. He was happy enough with the progress that was made today. Also he did not want to admit to himself, but he wished to spend alone time with Spinel, this time without the threat of global demise or soul crushing realizations of how badly his mom messed up.

“Eh.” Spinel replied, surprised by the request.

“Well how about you Pink Pearl? Amethyst?” Turquoise asked. 

“You know I am in!” Amethyst said lively as ever and always ready for a party.

“Would you be okay with that Pink?” Steven asked noticing the pearl was torn. 

Pink Pearl did not wish to leave Spinel behind, but knew she would be safe with Steven. Her and Spinel made eye contact. Spinel was certain that Pink Pearl would be okay going off with them, but she also had the anxiety of being separated from her friends. Regardless she gave a smile to the pearl conveying enough confidence to help the pearl make her decision.

“Okay I think that sounds fun.” she said with a smile, turning her attention to the blue-green gem. 

“Then it’s set!” Turquoise said merrily, happy to spend time with the pearl. She hoped to learn a lot more about her. 

Pink Pearl was shown the way by the group of gems smiling happily as the blue-green jasper took her hand to guide her. Spinel flinched at the site and turned her attention back to Steven who offered her his hand. She took it in hers and was led in the opposite direction. One last time she looked back to the group of gems and was shocked to make eye contact with Pearl, who waved to her and smiled, then mouthed the words have fun. The act from the pearl caused a fundamental change in Spinel, in that moment her gem clicked like a machine. She then raised her free hand high in the air, her body twisted to be fully facing the departing gems across the courtyard, slightly stretched upward.

“You have fun too!” She hollered jubilantly in a high pitched, squeaky voice. Steven and Pink Pearl were shocked, Pink Pearl blushed covering her mouth as she giggled in delight. Spinel quickly retracted both hands using them to cover her mouth as she snapped back into her usual size and shape. 

“That did not happen!” She whispered to herself, surprised that her other personality showed itself in such an embarrassing way.

Steven chuckeld, “I didn’t see anything,” he said jokingly. The pair continued to walk towards the city limits to the hills that led to the beach. The crowded streets becoming quiet and empty as they neared the outskirts. Spinel had yet to remove her hands from her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. 

“Hey, Spinel,” Steven said calmly, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed, that was really nice of you.” 

Spinels gem chugged, skipping a beat in way at the words, “Nice of you”, which echoed in her head. She had not realized how in that moment Pink Pearl was just as nervous as Spinel, but those words made the pearl have enough confidence to follow the other gems to the festival. Her hands moved to her heart, her form softening as the embarrassment was replaced by happiness.

“HEY - HEY, STEEEVEN!” A raspy voice squeaked, yelling in the direction of the two gems. 

Steven and Spinel turned to the green gem that had called their attention. Peridot was standing alone at the base of the city's stone like sub-structure. She was waving her hands in the air and hopping, a square panel of the city’s base open, its cover leaning on the wall next to Peridot.  
“Where are you off too?” She asked quizitivily, “Don’t you know there is a festival today!” She exclaimed in question. “And... OH. MY. STARS,” Peridot continued in excitement as her hands came up to her cheeks, her mouth a gape. “I can’t believe Spinel is back on Earth! Wait, you are the same Spinel right?”

“Yea its me,” Spinel said rubbing the back of their neck. “Don’t worry I came alone, no world ending weapons, “ She joked. 

“STEVEN!” Flying from above was Lapis, who moments ago was atop one of the cities buildings happily helping Peridot. At the sound of Steven’s name she quickly abandoned it and flew down to them. Immediately she noticed Spinel. 

“When did she come to Earth,” Lapis wondered, “She looks a lot better than when she left at least.” Lapis had thought about Spinel since she left Earth. Mostly about how mind-blowing it was to her that Spinel willingly left with the Diamonds to go to Homeworld. The old Lapis might have thought it figured, a villian to go find comfort among other villains, but she had learned from Steven to cast those thoughts aside. She smiled happily at Spinel as she landed gracefully.

“Spinel,” she began happily, “it is good to see you again. Are you two not going to the festival?” She asked wondering why they had ended up in this place with them. Lapis and Peridot had only come out here to check on some technical stuff to prepare for the festival. Lapis did not understand it all exactly, but nothing made her happier than working with Peridot.

“Sorry Lapis, not this time, Spinel and I have some plans in Beach City.” Steven said in response.

“Plans,” Spinel questioned internally, “what is he talking about?” She wondered. 

“I know it's wrong to lie,” Steven thought to himself, “not like its really that big of a deal, but just to put them off our trail.” He was determined alone time to talk with Spinel. 

Spinel didn’t understand the hidden-meaning behind Steven’s “plans”, but simply played along not objecting in anyway. Spinel became curious of Steven’s thoughts, at times like this she found it hard to imagine what he could be thinking. 

Lapis smile knowingly, she understood what was going on. She thought Spinel being here was great and had decided she would do her best in welcoming the new gem. Lapis could not help, but feel as though Spinel and her could relate on many levels. Rarely Lapis thought back to bring imprisoned, either in a mirror or a fusion, but at the moment she could not help from relating with what happened to Spinel. 

“Alrighty!” Peridot, who had been focused on the controls of the panel, grabbed the cover and slammed it back into place. “We are all set here!” She proudly shouted, “Are you ready Lapis?” She asked her friend.

“I am if you are.” Lapis responded with a charm in her voice. 

“It was nice to see you again Spinel and I don’t mean to rush, but Lapis and I are very busy.” Peridot said frankly. “You will still be at the Sadie Killer concert tonight right Steven?” she questioned.

“Oh shoot! I forgot all about that.” He admitted. 

Spinel perked up at the sound of Sadie Killer, as she remembered she really liked the song she played, even if she was reset. 

“Steven,” Spinel began getting his attention, “I- uh, wouldn’t mind, ya know, going to that concert.” She said admitting her feelings on the subject.

Steven smiled and nodded.

“Well perfect! Both of you can be there for the grand reopening of the now not-so-abandoned warehouse.” Peridot proclaimed. “And once Lapis and I are done the place will be running completely off of reusable energy from the gem city! No more faulty electrical rigging, say goodbye to the faulty lights and crumbling infrastructure and say hello to the future of human and gem technology hybridization.”

Steven and Spinels heads were spinning now. Lapis chuckled grabbing Peridot under her arms, then with one flap of her wings lifting several feet off the ground. 

“Well we better finish everything before tonight!” Lapis stated as she flapped her wings repeatedly to hover, looking down at Steven and Spinel, “Bye you two see ya tonight!” She yelled down to them, her and Peridot waving. Steven waved back and Spinel too, also flashing a peace sign with her other hand in a cartoonish pose that was out of character for this Spinel. With one more powerful flap of her wings Lapis and Peridot flew off to another part of the city.

Steven and Spinel were now alone outside the city and once Lapis was out of view they turned to each other. At first Spinel felt awkward, almost the way she did all those months ago, just before the Diamonds showed up on Earth. However then Steven snickered.

“Did you get anything that Peridot said about crumbling infrastructure?” he asked jokingly.

“I hope she didn’t go overboard,” Spinel said reminiscing on a brief good memory from her first visit to Earth, “I kinda liked the feel of that run down stage.” 

“PFFT- yeah it had its charms I guess.” He joked beginning to walk down the hill side towards Beach City. 

“Soo, can ya explain why we are going to Beach City. You, certain everyone would be okay, ya know, with seeing me again.” Spinel asked concerned. 

“Spinel it will be fine.” He said and gestured with his hand for the pink gem to follow him. “Peridot and Lapis both didn’t start out on the best terms with Earth,” Steven began in a matter of fact tone, “and honestly they caused a lot of destruction respectively, but now look at them, making it a better place for everyone.” 

Spinel began to think as they continued their walk quietly down the hill. “Making it better for everyone.” She thought. 

Spinel like the idea of that, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted only months ago. She was confused however, not sure what Steven meant. She recalled something about a wanting-to-kill-Steven-turn-over, but it was when she had first reformed and her only care was Steven. Even, so she was sure they had something about wanting to kill Steven. “That can’t be right though,” she thought to herself. “Did they really talk about -killing- Steven.” 

“Hey, so what in the world does that even mean Steven?” Spinel asked curious.

Steven laughed first. “Those are some long stories Spinel,” He said whole-heartedly, “but I guess I can explain in brief while we walk. Oh, by the way, I was thinking we go to the Big Donut, I missed breakfast going to Homeworld earlier.”

Spinel nodded, both of them now walking together as Steven elaborated on multiple dangers caused by other gems in Beach City. As they neared the limits of Beach City Steven had reached the end of his storytelling. 

“So Spinel, whether you can believe it or not, you are not the first gem to have tried to kill me or destroyed the Earth. I really hope knowing that helps you understand how the Earth can be anyone’s home.” He said sounding very wise for his age. 

Spinel stopped as they stepped onto the sidewalk of the city, she exhaled deeply. Steven walked forward then turned to face her waiting for a response. 

“Steven, I want to believe you, I really do. Now more than ever.” She lowered her head and her arms fell weightless at her side. “But what if I don’t have anything to offer Steven. It's not like I am building cities like them other gems.”

“You know my offer from before still stands, if you want to help us keep rebuilding then just ask Spinel.” He said using his hand to raise the gems face, so they locked eyes. “But, don’t worry so much about it Spinel, just try to have fun.” Steven said with a kind and knowing smile, lowering his hand back to his side.

The two continued to follow the sidewalk, Spinel now with a new sense of confidence as she walked happily next to Steven. They both stopped when Steven pointed out his dad’s car wash asking Spinel if she would mind stopping by. She reluctantly agreed and they began to head in the direction of Mr. Universe’s van.


	4. Games and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Steven and Spinel enjoy the finer things of Beach City. Enjoy!

Spinel and Steven didn’t see Greg anywhere around the carwash. He was sure his dad would be in or around the van, but instead he was nowhere to be found. A loud bang and multiple crashing sounds surprised the two. They ran to investigate and found Greg Universe had been chased out of the carwash by a runaway hose. It whipped back and forth dangerously propelled by a jet of water. 

“Steven!” he shouted as the hose began to fly in that direction. Thankfully Steven quickly drew his shield, the metal of the hose bouncing off it with a clang. 

“I can’t get to the shut-off valve.” Greg yelled frantically as he jumped foot to foot with his hands in the air, desperately trying to grab the hose. 

“Don’t worry.” Spinel said reassuringly, as she stretched her rubbery arms into the air, easily snatching the water house by the end, preventing it from causing anymore danger. At this moment Greg took the opportunity and ran back into the car wash, turning the shut off valve and ending the brief excitement. 

He walked out wiping his forehead with the back of his arm looking to the gem he had to thank, but then was almost speechless at the sight of her.

Spinel didn’t notice his shock, more curious to the Earth device she held, wondering what if it was some kind of Earth weapon. She peeped her eye right down the spicket in question.

“Does… Does this connect to the ocean?” She asked confused.

Steven chuckled, “No, Spinel.” He said laughing. 

Greg had walked up to them and heard Steven say the name so he was certain this was the same gem. He’d only seen her briefly in this form last time, yet it was obvious to him. He almost did not know how to begin, should he just say hello, he wondered.

“Uh- Dad this is Spinel,” Steven said gesturing to the gem.

“Yea I know Stuball,” He said chuckling. 

Spinel couldn’t help, but become embarrassed as she realized how strange she must have seemed closely examine what was such a mundane item to this human. 

“Sorry,” she extended her hand to turn the hose over to Greg. “I guess this is yours, huh?” 

Greg took it from her, “Thanks Spinel, you really saved the day.” He smiled at Spinel as he sincerely thanked her. “I thought I was holding the hose I turned on, I’m lucky I didn’t get hit in the noggin.” He said as he jokingly knocked on the side of his head. 

“I see you remember Spinel.” Steven chimned. “You remember my dad right Spinel.” He questioned. 

“Umgreg, right?” She asked in a calm tone. 

“You can just call me Greg,” he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “How was your trip back to Homeworld Stuball?”

“It was good Dad, everything went smoothly.” Steven squinted, gesturing with his hand as if he were smoothing an invisible cloth. “I hope more gems coming to Beach City will be okay, though.” His eyes widening in fear of the unknown. 

“I’m sure it will all work out.” Greg said trying to reassure his son, putting his hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Yea, dad I know.” Steven said with a weak smile.

“So…” Greg began extending the ‘o’ for effect, acknowledging Spinel’s presence. “You come just for the Sadie Killer concert tonight? You might want to line up now for a good spot, it’s gonna be a big show.” Greg quipped, not purposefully trying to offend the gem. 

Spinel became defensive not detecting the humor, at first thinking Greg was hoping she would leave soon. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” She said with a snark. “After all I’ll be here awhile this time around. There’ll be plenty of other concerts.” She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, putting one hand to her chest as she stood tall, her head turned up and eyes closed in disgust. Thankfully Steven’s dad, being the cinnamon roll he is, brushed off that attitude change and smiled.

“That’s great your staying Spinel, the more the merrier I always say!” He exclaimed. “If everything goes well tonight maybe more bands will start to perform in Beach City.”

“You really think so Dad?” Steven asked pondering the notion. 

“I hope so! After all I did loan Peridot and the Mayor money for the rebuild.” He said light-heartedly. “It be nice to benefit from some revenue, ya know.”

Steven snickered and smiled, while Spinel had a confusion expression on her face and wondered what revenue was. She almost asked what any of that means, but then Steven said goodbye to his dad, explaining that he was starving for some doughnuts. Spinel polite signed peace to Greg as they walked away. And Greg happily did the same back to her. 

On the way to the Big Donut, Spinel began to recognize many of the buildings in Beach City. Even though she was suffering from the effects of the rejuvenator, all the memories she made with Steven that day stuck with her. 

Steven noticed how closely Spinel examined the arcade as they walked by. He assumed she remembered playing there with him and Amethyst. For a second an idea popped into his head and he reached into his jacket pocket happy to find some change, included among his money for food. He stopped and pulled out the quarters from his pocket. Spinel looking at him curiously, her eyes wide and mouth in the shape of a w. For some reason the sound of clinking change made her feel a ping of joy, as she realized the metal chips in Steven’s hands were used to activate the games inside the arcade. 

Spinel had loved the arcade last time. The lights, the sounds, and all the games you could play. Not to mention it was practically devoid of humans at the moment. It embarrassed her how much she hoped to go inside, becoming overjoyed as Steven said they should play a quick game for fun. Despite how hungry he had gotten, he thought it would be worthwhile to let Spinel make some better memories for herself. 

Inside Steven got to enjoy watching Spinel’s amazement. In this moment she looked like a polar opposite to the gem who had tried to kill him. He was so proud of far they have came. 

To Spinel everything was amazing, even though she didn’t know what was what. It amazed her that humans had entire buildings just for all these games. On Homeworld there was never a place like this. Her attention landed on the skee ball machine. She smiled remembering the hijinks that Steven, Amethyst, and her got into. For a brief moment Spinel finally was able to let go of all the pain and guilt, a look of true innocence on her face as she followed Steven. 

The two stopped at the bank of skee-ball machines. Last time she didn’t get a chance to try, but secretly she knew a game like this would be easy for her. Effortlessly she rolled the ball down the ramp, scoring a 100. Steven was amazed at the accuracy, joyously encouraging Spinel as she perfectly scored every point as a 100. When the timer was up Spinel had broken a new record on the machine and it began to beep and flash as tickets to piled up on the floor. Her face lit up with a smile as she scooped the tickets into her arm, pleased with herself. 

Even though he still hadn’t eaten Steven couldn’t resist exchanging some of his dollars into a handful of quarters, allowing him and Spinel to stay in the arcade for a while. Steven was shocked how much outward enjoyment she projected. Laughing and smiling happily with no fear or remorse for the entire time they played. 

It was well into the afternoon when they left the Arcade, both of them proudly wearing their prizes from behind the counter. Not much had called out to Spinel among the items she could afford with her tickets, however she settled on spending them on a pair of red heart shaped sunglasses. Steven however, sported a whole arm of slap bracelets. As they walked away Spinel could only think about how happy she felt. Truly satisfied with how this was going. 

Steven couldn’t wait any longer as they walked up to the cities edge. His stomach began to violently growl as he laid eyes on the Big Donut. 

“I hear you stomach, don’t worry.” Steven said jokingly to himself. 

“Uh, Stomach?” Spinel asked confused. 

“Yea, -heh. Humans have stomachs and if we don’t eat they get mad at us.” Steven said trying to simply explain his need for food. 

“Wait, so you don’t get all your energy from your gem?” Spinel wondered aloud. 

“Nope, I don’t eat just for fun, unfortunately.” He said as they got up to the Big Donut. 

Spinel hesitated as Steven held the door open for her. Steven began reaching his hand out, worried Spinel might have gotten nervous, as a few Beach City residents were in and around the shop. A few of them did look at Spinel as she walked up to the door, but not in a menacing way, just a quick acknowledgement. Steven figured this must be tough, but was surprised when Spinel had a distinct surge in confidence.

Briefly she consider taking his hand, but for some reason she did not want to appear weak in front of people. For the first time ever she felt a kick of anger at seeing the worried look in Steven’s eyes. It made her feel sick to think that he had to baby her through everything. So much so she strutted past Steven, pushing her new sunglasses up on her head as she sauntered through the restaurant. Lars was cleaning the counters as he noticed the gem, curious to who she was. Bill Dewey politely smiled greeting Spinel as she approached the counter. 

At the sound of his voice Spinel’s eyes grew wide in terror as the realization of what she had just done set in. She stood silently, crippled by anxiety, thankfully Steven saved the day as he took his spot next to Spinel at the counter, happily greeting the former mayor. 

“Let me get half a dozen, assorted please!” Steven said cheerfully. Quickly he had a bag filled up with his favorite treat the two walked out together. Steven waving goodbye to Lars on the way out. 

They stopped on the curb of the store and Steven happily took a donut from the bag. Before he took a bite though he handed the bag in the direction of his friend. Spinel looked at him puzzled, then at the bag. She took it from him, the crisp white paper bag feeling familiar in her hands. She remembered these from last time.

“Do you remember eating these?” He asked a sparkle in his voice. 

She reluctantly reached her hand into the bag and took out one of the sweets. At first she didn’t know what to do, but then her hand began bringing the donut to her mouth as she remembered how Steven did it. The donut was inches from her mouth, but Spinel was still cautious. However after watching Steven happily take a bit from his donut she was set at ease. She took a bite, chewing cautiously and then visibly swallowing. 

“It’s so good.” She thought internally. Her eyes turned to stars and a smile replaced the frown on her face. She ate the rest of the donut in an instant cherishing every bite. Quickly taking another from the bag and eating it just as fast. Before she could go for a third Steven interrupted.

“Woah, woah Spinel, slow down.” He warned. “I’ve seen Amethyst get really sick from eating to fast.” 

“Get sick?” She asked confused.

“Yea if you eat to much or to fast sometimes it makes your stomach get upset.” He tried to explain to her.

“Gems don’t have a stomach though.” Spinel said sure about that fact. 

“Well the food has to go somewhere.” Steven quipped.

Despite his warnings Spinel ate the third donut regardless of any consequences. The sweet taste feeling her form with warmth. Steven could only chuckle and shake his head, he wanted to keep Spinel safe, but she was just too pure at the moment. 

“STEEEEVEN.” A cheery femine voice drew the teens attention, he looked off in the direction of the boardwalk to see Connnie jogging his way, one hand clutching a bundle of books, the other waving in the air. 

At the sight of Spinel however her jog came to a walk, and she retracted her hand eyeing the gem up and down. Connie didn’t mean to be so scrutinous, but she had no idea Spinel had returned to Earth. 

“Connie!” Steven said cheerfully. “What are you doing here?”

“Just was at the library getting some books for a class project.” She answered. “I should be asking you that, I thought you would be at Homeworld till tonight.” Connie said sort of hurt Steven hadn’t messaged her he came back early. 

“Oh yea, well things went a little different than expected.” He said, referring to Spinels surprise return to Earth. He had told Connie his plan was to spend the whole day on Homeworld with Spinel, to make sure everything was going well. However that clearly had changed.

“Well I’m happy your back again.” She said smiling. Steven blushed at her admission of worry, happiness filling his chest. 

The sight made Spinel feel a twisted sensation at her core. She didn’t know what it was, but remembered feeling it seeing Turquoise Jasper put her hand on Pink Pearl. She accidently scoffed at the sight of Steven and Connie’s friendship. 

“Oh right.” Steven said as he was reminded of Spinels presence. “Connie this is Spinel and Spinel this is my friend Connie.”

“That’s his best friend, Connie.” She snarked. Steven’s expression turned into a lifeless stare at the comment. His eyes tiny and lips pressed tight in a line across his face. 

He had once tried to explain a lot about what happened between Spinel and Steven’s mom to Connie. Even once telling her to use certain words infrequently if she ever met Spinel. Connie had a hard time accepting that fact, as she had no shame in her and Steven’s relationship. Steven really tried to make her understand that everything Spinel did was a misunderstanding, Steven often blaming himself for Spinel’s relapse. Often citing his inability to store the rejuvenator in lion’s mane. 

The words best friend pushed Spinel over her breaking point. However she did not want to snap at Connie. Easily Spinel could have returned with her own snarky comment, but instead she choose a different path.

After becoming very flustered, her head heating up like a tea kettle, Spinel swallowed her pride and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” She said through gritted teeth. Then she surprisingly spun on her heel and began to walk off in the direction of the light house, reaching into the bag for her fourth donut. 

“Sp-Spinel!” Steven exclaimed in shock. “Where are you going?” 

“On a walk.” She muttered through bites of her donut. 

“Should you go after her?” Connie asked, feeling bad about causing this drama. 

“Yea, I will.” Steven said with a sigh. “You’ll be at the concert tonight right?” He asked. 

“You know it!” Connie said cheerfully, stars in her eyes. Then a honking car grabbed her attention. They both turned to see Mrs. Maheswaran had pulled up in her car, the drivers window rolled down as she waved for Connie to come along. 

“Okay I got to go Steven! See ya tonight!” She gave him a quick half hug with her free hand before jogging off to get in the car. Steven smiled and waved as they drove off, then took a deep breath turning to face the direction Spinel had started in. 

She hadn’t gotten far, but was quickly heading off out of site. So, Steven began to lightly jog after her. 

Steven caught up with gem as the two left the city streets and walking on to the grassy knoll that supported the Beach City lighthouse. Spinel had stopped in her tracks, looking up the hill. Her body dropped to one side as she carelessly held the nearly empty donut bag. It crinkled as a land-ward breeze blew past. Spinel’s pig tails moved freely in the wind as she imagined how it looked before compared to now. Tears had begun to form in Spinel’s eyes. 

“Spinel?” Steven asked concern in his voice. 

“I’m okay Steven.” She responded quickly. “Just remembering.” 

“How is this is even possible.” She asked questioning what her eyes saw.

“What do you mean?” Steven questioned. 

“It’s like I never was here.” Spinel pointed out, referring to how the hill side had become nearly perfectly healed since the attack. The only signs of any damage being two depressions from the injector site. 

Steven breathed in relieve. 

“That’s how it is on Earth. Even when things break or are destroyed they always can be repaired.” He said knowingly. “The Earth’s good at that, fixing things I mean. Everything here was destroyed, but then with a little help from friends, it grew into something new.” 

Spinel couldn’t help, but feel angry. 

“Why?” she asked, her hands becoming fists, one hand wrinkling the paper bag as she squeezed. “Why wouldn’t Pink Diamond let me come here.” She said admitting her feelings to Steven with passion as she unsuccessfully held back tears. “I could have changed just like all those other gems she brought!” Spinel was practically yelling at this point through heavy sobs. 

“I could have grown.” She whispered in defeat.

Steven’s insides twisted with regret, he wanted to make everything better for Spinel, but he knew words and actions at this moment could only do so much. Ignoring however futile it may seem he quickly set out to make it better. With a knowing smile he faced Spinel, taking her free hand in his. She had shrunk down in size from her internal defeat standing even lower than her usual height. Steven looked down at Spinel and they deep eye contact. 

“It isn’t too late Spinel.” He said reassuring the gem. “I know it won’t be easy, but if you stay here, on Earth, I promise you can change.” He then bent down and picked up a yellow flower from the ground, quickly using his spit for it to regrow. “Just like this flower Spinel, blooming every year into something new.” He then handed her the flower in replacement of his hand which he drew away.

Spinel looked intently at the flower not sure how to process all this. Whether or not it matters Spinel had begun to feel better again, smiling as she clutched the stem of the flower. She raised her hand in the air, then as the next gust of wind blew past she let the flowers go, it being carried off by the wind. Next she reached her hand into the bag grabbing the last donut and reluctantly handing it to Steven.

“Sorry about eating one yours.” She said bashfully. 

Steven only chuckled, breaking the donut in half and offering it to Spinel. With a weak smile on her face she took it from Steven. They both shrunk to the ground, sitting down next to each other as they enjoyed their snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment what you think uwu.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Pink Pearl enjoy a rock show together accompanied by a certain fusion. Unfortunately happily every afters can't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Enjoy!

Steven’s home was brightly lit up, the living room lively with a multitude of gems. Everyone was enjoying themselves, patiently waiting for Steven and Connie to return with VIP passes for the concert.

Spinel sat in the corner of the couch, leaning against the wall of the stairs with her arms and legs crossed. She felt awkward in this situation, all the crystal gems she had beat up all around again. Thankfully, Pink Pearl sat next to her happily thumbing through a magazine Amethyst had given her. Amethyst had been teaching Pink Pearl about Earth cultures after she returned from the festival. Spinel had mostly not been listening. 

“Oh Spinel!” Pink Pearl said scooching closer to the pink gem. “Look at this!” She pushed the magazine into Spinels lap, pointing out a photograph. 

Spinel examined the human pictured in front of her. The women in the magazine was dressed in a mix of pastel pinks and dark blacks. Her hair, hot pink with jet-black highlights, tied in two messy buns. Her shirt was pitch black half-covered by bright pink overalls. Spinel noticed that her face eerily resembled her own. The model sporting eyeliner that deviated from the main line in lateral strokes similar to Spinel’s own. She couldn’t help, but blush for some reason feeling embarrassed wondering if this was supposed to be good or bad. 

“I don’t get it.” Spinel admitted. 

“What do you mean you don’t get it!” Pink Pearl asked astonished. “Come on Spinel, that human looks just like you!”

“Yea she’s right about that.” Amethyst chimned in leaning over the coffee table from her seat to see the photograph better. 

“Mhm-mhm, there's definitely a resemblance.” Turquoise Jasper said in agreement. Pink Pearl had invited her to join them at Steven’s house before the show. She had leaned over from her seat on the far right of the couch to get a good look at the magazine. 

“I still don’t get it.” Spinel said, her tone flat and cold. 

“It means that these magazines are stealing your looks!” Amethyst said hoping to her feet on couch her hands in the air.

Spinel looked at her questionaly. “My look? This is just my form though? Why would they want to steal this.” She asked now totally lost by the thought anyone would want to look like her.

Pink Pearl giggled into her hands at Spinel. “Well this is a rock and roll magazine. And as I understand there is always a theme with the way humans dress to these events. It’s clear you fit the mold for bubble gum pop.” She said, pointing to words on the page. 

“If you are still confused it means you’ll fit in perfectly tonight.” Garnet said cooly, chiming in from where she leaned by the door. She flashed a suave smile at Spinel.

“Fit in.” She whispered her attention, back on the model. She then began to flip through the pages observing in close detail all the different outfits and looks. 

Pink Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Turquoise watched Spinel as she looked in amazement at the magazine, but everyone’s attention turned to the back of the room as the temple door hummed to life and Pearl stepped through. 

Pink Pearl nervously became rigid in her seat at the sight of Pearl. Spinel noticed and put the magazine down, putting her hand on the pearls and giving her a warm smile, knowing exactly how nerve racking being around the crystal gems felt. Spinel could tell that Pink Pearl clearly had the hardest time around Steven’s Pearl and made sure to be confident for her sake.

“Well it seems everyone is here.” Pearl said strutting over to the living room. “But where's Steven and Connie?” She said concerned. 

“They said it shouldn’t take long, but it's been nearly an hour.” Lapis said from her seat at the kitchen table. She had a fan of playing cards in her hand. Across from her sat Bismuth and Peridot. All three of them had been trying to find out what to do with the playing cards, trying to play a game Steven had taught Lapis. 

“You don’t think they just went in without us?” Peridot asked accusingly. 

“No way. Steven would never do that.” Bismuth reassured. 

On that note Steven barged through the door with Connie at his heels. “Sorry guys! We’re back!” He exclaimed out of breath. 

“We couldn’t find Steven’s dad anywhere.” Connie said doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. The two had exhausted themselves running all the way to the house. 

“Don’t worry though, we got the passes.” Steven assured, breathing normally again, as he began to hand out the laminated papers. However once he got through all the gems and Connie he found himself short a pass. “Shoot, my dad didn’t print out enough. I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” He said not sounding confident about that. 

“Well just in case I think I have an idea.” Connie said before whispering something into Steven’s ear. 

Spinel noticed this and she couldn’t help, but watch them nervously as they laughed and ran upstairs holding each others hands. Pink Pearl and Spinel observed carefully while everyone else started to get up and ready to leave. 

“Don’t forget to take off your shoes.” Spinel could hear Connie say from her position on the couch. She couldn’t help, but tilt her head up to try and peek at what was happening. 

“Yea, right.” Steven responded. 

After that Spinel could only hear the sounds of them giggling. Then shockingly to her and Pink Pearl a bright light beamed from the opening to the second story and the tandem laughter stopped briefly replaced by what sounded like one voice. 

Spinel had to stand up from her seat to watch as a strange human walked down from the bedroom. She was shocked to see the tall, curly haired person in front of her. Spinel’s eyes were fixated on what she was sure was Steven gems on the bare stomach of the human. 

“Hi Spinel, Pink Pearl.” the strange human said. “I’m Stevonnie.” 

“Stevonnie?” Spinel thought silently, the name repeating in her head again and again. “Stevonnie, Stevonnie. Stev. Onnie. Steven. Connie. STEVEN AND CONNIE!” Spinel’s mind was blown. 

“Steven is that you?” Pink Pearl was the first one to speak up. 

“Yep and Connie.” Stevonnie said bashfully. “Since we are short a pass it made sense to fuse.”

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” Stevonnie said directly too Spinel, her innocent smile making Spinel blush profusely. She just couldn’t help but notice how similar that smile was to Pink Diamonds, so much so it made her head spin. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Spinel said absently as she cartoonishly wavered back and forward, her mind chugging as it tried to process this. Then she remembered this wasn’t even news to her. The memories of Steg jogging her back to full consciousness. 

“Steveonnie!” the gems in the room exclaimed as they couldn’t hold in their excitement. It had been a long time since anyone had seen the fusion. Amethyst lunged across the coffee table clinging to Stevonnie's torso. Peridot and Lapis joined as well. Lapis wrapping her arms around Stevonnie's waist and peridot grappling to her arm, Stevonnie easily lifting Peridot off the ground. 

“It’s good to you!” Stevonnie said contently. 

Pink Pearl, who had gotten up from the couch and walked around the coffee table, curtsied in front of Stevonnie. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said politely. 

Spinel watched all of the other gems in the room happily greet Stevonnie, even Turquoise. She couldn’t help, but feel left out at the moment. Stevonnie noticed this quickly.

“So how do I look?” She asked clearly to Spinel as she made eye contact. 

“Huh?” Was all Spinel could manage. 

“You were looking through that rock magazine right? Do you think I have a good enough look for the show.” Stevonnie asked dramatically posing. Spinel took the time to observe Stevonnie's clothing, it was as if Steven and Connies clothes had fused as well, but they clearly had been stretched. Steven’s blue jean capris, had become shorts that had two large rips on front of the thighs. A dark blue frill sticking out from under the jeans, resembling the hem of Connie’s dress. The top of the dress had fused into Steven’s shirt making it become a camouflage like pattern of blues and blacks, only covering Stevonnie's torso, leaving their gem and stomach exposed. The worn bomber jacket Connie had on was the only thing completely unchanged, fitting the fusion perfectly. 

Spinel thought about it for a second, feeling confident enough to answer with a quip about how it just wasn’t rock and roll. She then held the magazine vertically, holding it open for Stevonnie to see as she rapidly flipped the pages. Stevonnie couldn’t help, but smirk at Spinel. 

Surprisingly though Spinel stopped flipping abruptly. “Huh.” She said closely eyeing the photograph on the page. “I guess I was wrong.” She said flopping the magazine on the coffee table for everyone to see. “Retro-warfare Grunge”. She quoted the title of the outfit. 

They were all in shock at the image of a model who bore a striking resemblance to Stevonnie. Not only was the outfit nearly identical, both wearing an old beat up bomber jacket, but the face and hair was outlandishly similar. 

“Yo, they’re definitely watching us.” Amethyst said in horror. 

Stevonnie grabbed the magazine and slammed it shut with both hands. “Let's just forget about it.” They said letting the magazine fall to the table. “It’s just too weird.”

The group, all set now, left the house heading in the direction of the concert hall. When they arrived Spinel was surprised to see nothing was nearly the same as last time. The once half demolished building had been completely renovated. Even so, more than half of it remained free of any walls. However, where crumbling pillars once stood where now replaced with gem built towers. As well the buildings front and side walls had been completely rebuilt with a mix of gem technology and Earth steel. Spinel couldn’t help, but look around in amazement as they went inside. The gemtech pillars that stood around the stage where decked out in lights and speakers. A second level had been built into the inside portion of the building, creating a balcony that had a large portion of the onlookers on it.

“Pretty impressive right?” Peridot said, elbowing Spinel as she noticed the gems astonishment of how drastically the it all changed. 

The general admission area was relatively the same, except now a small portion of it had been gated off, creating the VIP area. As they were ushered past the crowds into the gated area Spinel noticed they weren’t the first to arrive. She could see a few crystal gems as well as a group of strange looking gems, all who were centered around the familiar pink haired human that worked at the big donut.

“Hi Lars!” Stevonnie said excitedly seeing their friend. “How are you doing?” They asked happily, as they quickly strode over to him. 

Lars could feel his cheeks flush as the gem beamed at him. “I’m doing just great!” He stuttered nervously, popping the collar of his jacket as he retracted his head closer to his body. Trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Stevonnie was blind to Lars embarrassment, never noticing how their looks affected other people. They only politely smiled slightly confused at what was the matter. 

Before much else could be said or done the band began to take the stage, the crowd becoming loud as they all cheered. It seemed the group had shown up just in time for the show. Spinel nervously stood between Pink Pearl and Garnet, looking between the two gems nervously. Garnet had a cool expression, that gave away little emotion, while Pink Pearl had stars in her eyes amazed at the sight before her. At that moment Spinel couldn’t help, but feel a little better. Even though she was extremely nervous to be around all these gems and humans, there was an overwhelming feeling of safety. Garnet looked at Spinel and briefly flashed her a smile before breaking into dance in sync with music. She remembered how much they had dancing together back then and willingly began to dance to the beat. Following with Garnet as she happily let go. 

Pink Pearl looked in astonishment as her foot absentmindedly tapped on the ground, never before had she heard such vibrant and fast paced music. Spinel couldn’t help,but notice and grabbed Pink Pearls hand as she tried to guide her through some movements. Pink Pearl quickly caught on and soon everyone was happily dancing and enjoying the music. 

As the show went on, Sadie finally reached the final song. Recently she had ended almost all the shows with Disobedient, specifically having Amethyst come to the stage to sing the final chorus. This time though Stevonnie signaled to Sadie to come over to them. 

The music of the song continued as Sadie crouched over the edge of the stage, happily handing the mic off to Stevonnie. Surprisingly Stevonnie, then walked up to Spinel gesturing to hand the mic off to her. 

“What do you want me to do with that?” Spinel questioned. 

“You sing into of course!” Stevonnie said cheerfully. “You still remember the lyrics right?” 

It was true Spinel new exactly how the song ended, but she nervously took the mic, not sure if she could do this. Her eyes looked out across the crowd, everyone looked so happy, most of them cheering, some dancing, others nodding their head with eyes closed. Not one of them made Spinel feel judged, everything seemed so perfect and good. That's what made so much harder for Spinel, she was just waiting for rejection. 

Pink Pearl noticed what had just occurred, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of Spinel with the mic. “Spinel will you really sing for us?” She asked innocently, excited at the possibility. 

Pink Pearls words gave Spinel the confidence to turn to the stage. “I guess this is what I’m made for right.” She quipped referring to her creation as an entertainer.

Stevonnie and Pink Pearl took her hands as they helped her onto the stage. Spinel stood up and faced the crowd, the mic clutched in both hands at chest level. Everyone was looking at her and she knew it. “This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy.” She thought over and over again, trailing off as her gaze locked onto Pink Pearl. “This isn’t crazy,” she exhaled, “I can do this.” She thought confidently.

She took one more deep inhale as the music began to build up to the big finale and right on time Spinel began to sing. 

“I…” her voice was wavered for a second. Feeling the concert hall as the rest of the music stopped

“Want…” 

“To…”

“Be…”

“Disobedient.” 

“I!” Her voice went up, confidently beginning the next line as guitar and drums came to live again. 

“Want!”

“To!”

“Be!”

“Disobedient!” 

The whole crowd had joined in, following along in perfect synchronization with Spinel. She had never felt so much confidence before, it felt so empowering to be in control like this. Spinel led the crowd all the way through the end of the song, as she exhaustingly sang out the last ‘disobedient’, gripping the mic tightly with one hand, her other hand at her waste fingers spread out widely. Once the last beat played the entire building lit up with a roar of applause. 

Sadie left the drum kit and joined Spinel at the front of the stage, taking her hand. Spinel was transfixed by the audience’s response to her singing and was shocked to attention by Sadie’s hand. 

“That was amazing! Can you do that every show!” She exclaimed excited by the turn of events. “You need to take a bow.” She said gesturing Spinel back to the audience. 

Spinel nervously stepped one foot forward, she then bowed her head, one hand to her chest the other extending behind her back in the air. The crowd cheered even louder, Sadie taking the microphone and thanking the crowd for being so wonderful. Spinel noticed when she looked down how joyfully Pink Pearl was clapping, beaming in Spinel’s direction. She was shocked as she felt herself lifted into the air by none other Stevonnie. Who had effortlessly grabbed Spinel off the stage and supported the gem on her shoulder. Spinel’s heart filled with so much warmth with all the love that radiated from all the gems and people around her. 

“Right here, right now.” She thought to herself as she joyfully smiled and laughed, on Stevonnie's shoulder, free of any feelings of shame, regret, or fear of rejection. 

The venue sooned became vacant as the lights flashed on and the cheering slowly came to a stop, replaced by the commotion of everyone's voices. The party didn’t stop there though, most of the non-beach city residents left the city quickly, but a large group of gems and locals had taken to the beach, multiple bonfires being lit as residents and gemkind happily intermingled. 

“That. Was. AMAZING.” Pink Pearl exclaimed, her eye popping into a star. 

Her, Spinel, and the still fused Stevonnie sat together near one of the fire pits. Stevonnie enjoying the warmth in the cool late summer night. The chill in the air indicating that autumn was just around the corner. 

“Yea it totally was, but there was nothing better than your part Spinel.” Stevonnie said beaming at the gem. Spinel blushed profusely at the fusion, affected by Stevonnie's killer charm. 

“Sheesh it was nothing.” She said chuckling nervously. “I just sang some stupid song.” Spinel tried to play it off. 

“Just sang a song!” Stevonnie exclaimed in shock. “You didn’t just sing Spinel, you perfemoned! The crowd was eating out of your hands.”

Spinel looked at her hands in confusion. “Eating? Out of my hands?” She questioned. 

Stevonnie chuckled. “Sorry, it's a human expression, it means that you did really good up there.” They said knowingly. 

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Spinel said sincerely, but still kind of confused. 

Everyone on the beach were shocked by a deafening sound coming from the sky. A supersonic boom echoed off the hills as the clouds in the sky wore torn apart by a bright, red molten object that hurtled toward the ocean, flying over Beach City. Stevonnie quickly took charge, noticing as chunks of flaming rock broke off whatever it was, and began hurdling at the gems and citizens. 

“Protect the people!” Stevonnie yelled as they materialized their shield over a large group of bystanders, protecting them from the molten rock as it shattered against the shield, cooling and falling to the ground as nothing, but dust. Bismuth and Garnet worked together to demolish the other pieces of rock. 

Stevonnie kept their eye on the large object that the smaller rocks had broken off from. Watching as it plummeted into the ocean creating a massive wave, as well as producing a horrible hissing sounds as the water was vaporized by the molten object. 

“Get all the humans out of here!” Stevonnie yelled. The gems quickly obeying them as they led the beach city residents to safety. The hissing sound continued as the water receded back from being displaced by the impact. 

Pink Pearl grabbed tightly to Spinel’s arm, standing slightly behind her, fear painted on her face.   
No one beside her had seen what the presumed asteroid really was. As it streaked across the sky the pearl could see an aura around it. Just like when she had first seen the formerly corrupted crystal gems. She was certain now that somewhere along the way she had acquired some sort of ability to see these things. The intense black and red swirls that ominously radiated from the water, only visible by Pink Pearl, sent chills through her form. Whatever had just struck Earth was monstrous. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon uwu.


	6. Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature attacks, can the gems stop it before anyone is hurt? Part 2 of 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Update 2: Major changes. Since I spent most of the night reworking this chapter, the next one will be delayed, I'm really sorry about that!)

The gems stood valiantly, most weapons drawn. A feeling of dread had begun to grip some of them, fearful of what had fallen from the sky. Even though they all were ready to fight with everything they had, the original three crystal gems, along with Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth fought an internal battle. Some of them nearly collapsing as they felt sick to their core. Even Stevonnie wasn’t spared from whatever was happening. 

“Ergh,” they said gripping tightly to their stomach with both arms. “What’s wrong with me.” Stevonnie’s teeth gritted as she collapsed to her knees. 

The other gems affected also started to fall over from the pain. Garnet defiantly standing despite the agonizing pain in her form. 

“It’s surfacing.” She said alerting everyone to a dark, globular form that had floated up from the sea. Piercing red eyes opening, all the gems flinching in preparation. 

Pink Pearl held tightly to Spinel, trying to support her. Spinel was suffering a similar fate as Stevennoie and the others. The pearl was the only one had an idea of what was going on. She could see black and red, smoke-like tendrils wrapping around the gems, not gripping, but apparently leaking the same awful aura into them. It was clear to her that they reached out from the globular looking being in the water. She watched in horror as Stevonnie defused. Connie holding Steven in her arms, asking him what was wrong. 

“I-I don’t know,” he said doubled over, gripping his stomach tightly. 

“Connie!” Pink Pearl called out realizing the human wasn’t affected. 

“Huh.” She wrenching her eyes from Steven.

“Whatever that is in the water it’s hurting all these gems.” Pink Pearl explained. 

“Calm down, Pink, what’s going on.” 

Turquoise Jasper had shown up next to the pearl and Spinel. Putting her hand on Pink’s shoulder.

“Turquoise?” Pink Pearl said, tears in her eyes, as she looked up at the jasper. “You aren’t affected either?” Pink Pearl could clearly see the shadowy aura all over the beach and realized that it not only eluded humans but some gems. 

“It looks like whatever that is is only affecting some gems.” Pink Pearl said as she realized what was happening. 

“Good, then we have a chance.” The jasper said defiantly. “Everyone who can still move help the other. Get them back!” Jasper yelled out across the beach, the rest of the crystal gem members helping others, however, most of them refused to budge. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl now stood defiantly. Spinel too had begun to fight off the urge to poof standing on her own to feet. However, Steven remained doubled over in pain, no matter how hard he tried unable to move. 

Without warning the being wantonly attacked, launching from the water and landing on four legs. Its globular form stretched out into a streamline shape. A bright red line formed on a triangular-shaped head. Opening to reveal that the inside of the being was molten rock, that started to leak out from the creature's mouth. The gems were all in shock, as it charged randomly from one to another. It lunged at Pearl, she tried to raise her spear in defense, but it drove into the ground as a wave of nausea made her nearly collapse. 

“Pearl. No.” Garnet said through gritted teeth, she forced herself to launch forward, but in a few steps, she had collapsed to one knee. 

Thankfully Turquoise Jasper rushed in to help. She moved at break-neck pace drawing a massive war hammer from her gem. With a mighty swing, she thwacked the creature over the head, stopping it in its tracks. The force of her motion shattering the creatures head into thousands of pieces, molten rock splattering on the beach. Quickly the rock on its body crumbled into dust. The ash produced filling the space where the head used to be, as it wrapped continuously on itself until a new one formed. 

“What the-” Turquoise began, but was interrupted as the creature spun its body rapidly, a tail like appendage forming on its rear, arcing like a whip right into the jasper’s chest. She was sent flying backward, but thankfully Biggs caught her. “Woah, thank Biggs.” Turquoise said in shock at the creature's speed.

The creature shook its head violently, clearly dazed by Turquoise’s strike. Its piercing red eyes bounced around from gem to gem. Its mind was a rush of emotion and fear, not understanding why it sought something on Earth. It looked desperately for what had drawn it here. First, it peered at Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth. The three affected by its debilitating aura, however, Bismuth defiantly standing, her hands morphed into hammers ready to protect Lapis and Peridot. Next, it snapped back to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the jaspers. Biggs and Turquoise had helped the other crystal gems back to their feet. 

“What and the stars is that thing,” Pearl asked, supported by her spear. 

“Is it a corrupted gem?” Amethyst asked, sitting on both knees straining to stay upright. 

“No way, if it is I have never seen anything like it,” Garnet said back on her feet standing with her gauntlets ready, but then wavering as the waves of exhaustion continued to pass over her. 

The creature snapped its attention again, this time looking right at Steven. The being’s vision tunneled as it began to walk towards Steven, taking a few steps forward to straighten itself in his direction. Connie and Pink Pearl noticed the being had turned their way. Connie stood up, her arms spread out, in front of Steven. She had no weapons, but wouldn’t give up.

Spinel saw the events unfold before her in horror. The debilitating feeling was overwhelming her, but regardless she wanted to protect Steven. The creature began to run towards him briefly intercepted by Biggs and Turquoise, but they were barreled out of the way with a thud as the creature increased its pace. It had become certain that Steven was what it wanted and was intent on reaching him. It was getting closer and closer, then in one large leap, it lunged at Steven, its flaming maw spewing molten liquid as it opened, a terrifying roar ripping through the night. 

“STEVEN.” 

“CONNIE”

Multiple voices called out across the beach.

“NO.” Spinel’s voice became strong as she poured all her focus into ignoring the immense pain gripping her. 

“Spinel!” Pink Pearl said in shock as the gem valiantly stepped forward, raising her hand in front of her the other one gripping tightly to its wrist. Her hand inflated, squealing like a balloon. The effort it took to do just this was excruciating. 

“You have to ignore it.” Spinel thought gritting her teeth as her arm stretched and tightly wrapped around into a tight coil. “If I don’t go now that thing is going to incinerate Connie and shatter Steven.” 

“No, you can’t.” Pink Pearl said worry and fear gripping her voice. 

“I have to!” Spinel said strained, but then with all her effort, she launched forward, using her legs as springs to send her rocketing forward, flying past Steven and Connie like a missile. “I WON’T LET YOU HURT STEVEN.” she yelled, releasing all the strength she had built up, letting her arms lose, her giant fist being hurled by momentum alone. 

The creature's eyes widened in shock as it tried to comprehend the object that had come flying towards it. Spinels fist made contact with its head, which crumbled. Then it kept going, continuing forward until the creature shattered into nothing but rocks and ash, crumbling into dust that blew up into the air filling the night sky. A black coal-like rock thumped to the ground in front of Spinel. 

As soon as the beast was gone all the affected gems regained all their energy, the pain mostly fleeing. Steven winced as he pushed past Connie. Spinel was standing victoriously in front of him, but she began to waiver, falling backward slowly. Thankfully Steven was able to catch her just in time, sliding on his knees. Pink Pearl was close at his heels, kneeling next to Spinel as she grabbed her hand in concern. She could see there was no more of that shadowy aura anywhere, but Spinel wasn’t recovering like the other gems did. 

“Spinel, why would you do that,” Steven said tears forming in his eyes. “You could have been hurt.” 

“I’m sorry Steven, I had to protect you.” Spinel said with a weak smile. Even though she felt the crushing pain from before fleeing, the attack took all of her energy. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She said lastly as her eyes looked up at the night sky taking in the sight of hundreds of stars between the clouds.

“Spinel?” Steven and Pink Pearl said sadly, then in a poof of pink smoke, she was gone. The exhaustion was too much for her to fight, leaving her gem in Steven and Spinel’s hands. 

They barely had time to comprehend it as a vicious gale shifted the wind towards the water. The sand around them began to be sucked towards the mysterious gem, wrapping around as it gained mass. Thankfully Garnet had rushed over quickly hitting the ball of sand with her gauntlet, sending all the swirling rock back into the beach. She quickly bubbled the strange gem, seemingly stopping it from reforming. 

“Spinel,” Steven repeated tears leaking down his cheeks. 

“Steven!” Connie had rushed forward, joined by Greg who had watched the entire event safely from the streets. Greg went to touch his son but retracted his hand noticing Spinel’s gem. 

Next Mrs. Maheswaran rushed down the beach, grabbing her daughter by both arms and closely examine every inch of her. “Are you okay! What were you thinking you could have been killed?” She began in hysterics.

“Mom.” Connie scolded. “Please,” she said under her breath, eyeing Steven and Pink Pearl who were both crying over Spinel’s gem. Connie’s mom inhaled sharply at the sight. However, her training as a doctor kicked in. She wasn’t an expert by any means, but she knew that a gem could lose it’s form as Connie had once explained. 

“Steven is everything okay? Does she need medical attention?” Connie's mom asked in concern kneeling next to him. 

Steven exhaled regaining his focus, using his free hand to wipe the tears away. “No.” He said sure. “There’s nothing we can do, but wait.” Defeat riddling his voice. 

All the gems had gathered around the bubble, eyeing the gem inside nervously. Steven reluctantly let Pink Pearl fully take Spinels gem in both her hands. She gripped it tightly at her chest, large salty tears staining her cheek as they fell profusely from her eye. “Spinel please come back soon.” She whispered hugging the gem tightly. 

Steven walked up to the gems, who stepped aside to let him through. He slowed to a stop in front of the bubble getting a good look at the gem for the first time. It was unlike any other gem he had ever seen. Oblong and unsymmetrical, it’s surface glossy and midnight black. The moonlight refracting off its uneven surfaces. 

“Is it a corrupted gem?” Steven asked, looking at Garnet for answers. 

“I don’t know Steven.” She said unwilling to admit she was just as lost. 

“It isn’t.” Steven’s eyes widened at Pink Pearl’s voice. 

She had followed him to the gem, wanting to get a good look at it. Up close, she could see that it had the same malicious aura clouding it as before. Thankfully it was all contained in the bubble. 

“Steven, I don’t know how to explain it, but I can see some kind of shadowy stuff, all around the gem.” She explained.

“What do you mean?” Peridot asked as she shoved her way to the front of the group, wanting to begin a scientific analysis. 

Pink Pearl shuffled her feet, gripping her hands tightly to Spinel’s gem. “I-I don’t know exactly. It’s like an aura, I saw something similar coming from gems like…” She trailed off.

“Like?” Peridot questioned. 

“Like the gems who have been corrupted!” She admitted shamefully. “But when I look at them it only lasts a second then vanishes. That… thing… is not like them.” Pink Pearl’s tears poured like a sink as she crumbled to her knees. Turquoise crouched down, comforting her. 

“Well, it must be something similar.” Pearl began. “If I'm not mistaken it only could use that strange ability on non-corrupted gems.” 

“It’s definitely not a coincidence that you were all unaffected.” Bismuth added gesturing to the jaspers and Pink Pearl. 

“Steven can I take this back to the barn!” Peridot exclaimed. “I need to study it before we try and unbubble it.” 

“Unbubble it.” Mrs. Maheswaran and Greg said in shock.

“Why would you ever unbubble something like that!” Steven’s dad asked concerned. 

“If it is a gem, then we should take it to Mom’s fountain,” Steven said. “What if it’s suffering?” 

“Peridot,” Garnet said confidently. Everyone’s eyes fell to her waiting for what she had to say. 

“You should take the gem for study, and find out everything you can, then we will decide what to do. For now, let's clear the beach and head home.”

No one moved at first, all still worried. Peridot grabbed the bubble, shocking everyone, fearful of it popping. “Okay everyone SHOWS OVER,” Peridot said tucking the bubble under one arm, then using the other to wave away all the gems and humans that had began to huddle around in curiosity. “Nothing to see here.” She continued as the crowd dispersed. 

Everyone had gone off, leaving only Greg and Mrs. Maheswaran as well as Steven, and the crystal gems alone on the beach. Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth had immediately headed off in the direction of the barn to begin their investigation. 

Steven comforted Pink Pearl who was sobbing into Spinel’s gem. He looked wide-eyed in fear at the heart-shaped gem, secretly terrified of what this meant. 

“Spinel…” He thought sadly to himself. 

Connie could see how affected Steven was, he seemed to be trembling. She could see her mom was eyeing her car, hoping to get Connie out of this situation. Reluctantly her mom made eye contact with Connie. The look was enough for Mrs. Maheswaran to easily interpret it. 

“Okay, you can stay.” She said reluctantly. “But I’ll be picking you up first thing in the morning.” 

“Thanks, mom!” Connie exclaimed, she then rushed over to Steven’s side. She put her arm around Steven trying to comfort him in his time of need. 

“Spinel saved our lives,” Connie said in disbelief. “I wish I could thank her.” 

“Me too,” Steven said with a sigh. He then helped Pink Pearl to her feet. “Come on everyone. Let's go back to the house and get some rest.” He said exhausted. 

The next day came slowly, but eventually, rays of light began to shine through the windows of Steven’s home. He had been reluctant to leave Pink Pearl’s side, as she kept Spinel’s gem in her lap, unwilling to let it out of her sight. That meant he spent the entire night on the couch, nervously eyeing Spinel’s gem.

“I’m sorry Steven, I have to go,” Connie said to the half-awake Steven, who had begun to nod off in his seat. She had walked down unnoticed by either Steven or Pink Pearl, sleeping in Steven’s room the night before. 

“Huh!” he said as he shocked back awake, but relaxed when he saw Connie. “Okay Connie, thanks for sticking around.” He said politely. 

“It’ll be okay, Steven.” She said reassuringly. “I’m sure Spinel will reform soon.”

Steven nodded, trying to believe Connie’s words. He couldn’t help worrying anyway. The two waved goodbye as Connie walked out the door, heading off for the streets of Beach City. Steven sighed as the door clicked closed. 

“She’s right Steven.” Pink Pearl spoke, her voice squeaking after not saying anything since the night before. “Spinel will reform, she was just tired. And when she gets back this will all just be a memory.” She said more or less trying to convince herself to that fact.

“I know,” Steven said with a forced confidence, noticing that Pink Pearl looked on the verge of tears. “Spinel wouldn’t want us to worry so much either.” He added. 

Pink Pearl solemnly looked down as she tried to fight back the tears. She looked intently at the gem in her lap, remembering the time she spent with Spinel. A happy smile replacing the look of fear on her face. In only a few months since the two met they had made a lot of good times. 

“She did it to protect us.” Pink Pearl began in a flat tone. “I know she wouldn’t want us to worry, but I can’t help myself.” Tears bubbling in the corner of her eye. “She’s my best friend! I love her Steven.” 

“I know Pink Pearl, I feel the same way,” Steven said tears in his eyes. 

Spinel’s gem then began to glow. Steven and Pink Pearl watched in astonishment as it floated into the middle of the room, the light intensifying. A glowing white form in the shape of Spinel radiated from the gem. Steven carefully observed as the gem began right side up, the form matched the more innocent side of Spinel. However, it then flipped upside down in its familiar position. Her form altering as her hair puffed out into spiky pigtails, her body contouring backward. Her head tilting all the way back, arms and legs spread wide. Then in a flash Spinel was in front of them again.  


Spinel landed on her feet, the light fading to reveal her new form, arms extended behind her back, fingers interlocked as she stretched nonchalantly, starkly different in attitude to Steven and Pink pearl who stood eyes-wide and speechless. They couldn’t believe how much Spinel had changed, the events of the night before leaving their mark on her mind. The new form showing how much her self-image changed. 

She wore a colorless black tank top, her shoulders no longer covered by pink puffy sleeves. Instead of high-waisted shorts, she now had on a pink skirt, with thick white ruffles peeking out from its edges. The top of her thighs now exposed where her white thigh-highs ended and her skirt began. White pom-poms had replaced the points of her shoes and white stars lined the hem of her skirt, spaced out evenly in a single line all the way around. 

Steven noticed the red blotches in Spinel's eyes had disappeared. The black smudges and three lines of each eye replaced by eyeliner that had three points. One in the middle of her eyelid, another in the middle of her lower lash line, and a third pointing laterally from the outer-v of her eye. The makeup was mirrored perfectly on both eyes. Both sides were able to come together and create a five-pointed star. 

“Hi.” Spinel squeaked, then glanced at her new form, slightly in shock herself.

"Stars, of course. Well isn't that just lovely," She said smirking at Pink Pearl and Steven. 

“SPINEL.” The two yelled practically diving over the table as they engulfed Spinel in a tight group hug. Her arms were pinned by them, not even able to return their embrace

“I’m so happy you are back.” Pink Pearl said through tears.

“Are you okay?” Steven added worry riddled his tone.

“Yea, I’m okay.” She said reassuring them. “I guess everything worked out right?” Spinel asked, not recalling the last few moments before poofing. 

Steven let go of Spinel, stepping back from her and Pink Pearl. “It wouldn’t have if not for you,” Steven told her. 

“That was pretty amazing, to be honest. I could barely move and yet you launched yourself across the beach like it was nothing.” He said filled with amazement, recalling how heroic Spinel was.

“It’s over now, right?” Spinel said slightly fearful to hear the answer. 

“Well, we bubbled the gem creature, but…” Steven trailed off. 

“But there's no such thing as happily ever after.” Spinel said knowingly. 

Even though she was extremely fearful of the future and what would happen next, she couldn't help but be grateful to be back here. Even if it wasn’t perfect, Spinel knew she had found home on Earth. She happily smiled at Steven, then at Pink Pearl, finally returning the pearls hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo Authors note owo
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading up to this point. I've had so much fun writing this and appreciate the comments and kudos. 
> 
> To keep us all on the same page this story is going to continue with a non-continuous/continuous plot. AKA its one-shot season. I hope everyone has been enjoying my work so far and will stick around! Updates will continue to be frequent!


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !ONESHOT! 
> 
> Enjoy this quick and cute interaction between Pink Pearl and Spinel.

A soft hum gently filled the diamond control room of Steven’s home. It came from Pink Pearl who was carefully pruning the flowering bushes. She had noticed the book early that morning left behind by Pearl on the coffee table. The book of horticulture told Pink Pearl that it is important to care for your garden routinely. Curious she took the book up to the plants to confirm her suspicion. Once seeing the unkempt and wildly potted bushes she was certain nobody had been following these instructions. 

She happily took it upon herself to provide the proper care the plants needed, using the tools that had been haphazardly cast aside in the corner of the room. The humming was interrupted by a tremendous roar of footsteps, then the violent opening of the sliding door. 

“Pink!” Spinel called out into the room the gem in question leaning out from behind a bush to see Spinel. Her hand was holding a touchscreen mp3 player and dark red headphones were around her neck. 

“I’m BORED.”

“Bored? What about that Earth device Steven gave you?”

“I don’t know what happened to it! The music stopped playing and it just flashes this.” Spinel complained showing the pearl the flashing battery symbol on the screen. Spinel then carelessly tossed the device aside sighing. 

“Well, it was nice while it lasted, I guess. What are you up to?” Spinel asked curiously. 

“Oh, I’m taking care of Steven’s plants.” She said beaming a smile.

“Um, what does that mean.” Spinel was confused as the image of Spinel holding large scissors talking about ‘taking care of’ them sent a mixed message. 

“I read about it in this book. I’m helping the plants stay healthy. It’s called gardening.” 

“Garden-ing?” The word garden was sour on Spinel’s tongue.

“This morning the other pearl had left this on the table.” She picked up the book and walked over to Spinel, shoving into her hands cheerfully. 

“She mentioned how Steven promised he would follow its instructions. I’m guessing he has been too busy. He’s definitely missing out this is a lot of fun” 

“Fun.” “I don’t see how tending to plants is fun.” Spinel said. 

“I guess, it's not fun in the usual sense.” Pink pearl frowned. 

Spinel had taken notice of the pink flowers. They bore a striking resemblance to flowers in Pink Diamond’s garden and she unwillingly fell victim to a brief feeling of fear and confusion. She couldn’t understand what was happening and wanted it to stop. 

“Are you okay Spinel?” Pink Pearl asked.

“I’m fine.” She said dropping the book on the floor haphazardly. 

She walked away and left the room through the sliding door, stepping onto the balcony. 

“Spinel?” Pink put down the clippers in her hands, following Spinel. “What’s wro-?”

“I said I was fine!” Spinel snapped, regretting her lapse of control. “I’m sorry Pink, I just was thinking about-” Spinel trailed off. 

“About?”

“About Pink Diamond.” 

“Oh.” Pink Pearl’s voice absent of emotion. 

“The flowers… They are like the ones in our garden.” She emphasized ‘our’ with disgust. 

“We don’t have to stay up here, do you want to go to Beach City?”

“No, Pink, you were having fun. You should keep working on the plants. I’m sorry I ruined it.” 

“Spinel…” Pink began. “You didn’t ruin anything.” 

Pink exhaled sharply. “Do you ever think it's weird we don’t talk about her?”

“Huh?” Spinel asked. 

“She was our diamond Spinel. That meant something.”

“Emphasis on meant.”

Pink Pearl looked solemnly out over the ocean. “When we came to Earth I was so happy. I finally was going to escape. Everywhere on Homeworld reminded me of her. Every day I’d have to look around that palace and remember all those times we had together.”

“Pink?”

“I never told you, Spinel. I’m sorry for lying. Even when I was smiling, even by your side, I’d always think of Pink Diamond and being controlled by White. When we came through that warp I was sure those feelings would stay on Homeworld and then I saw that other pearl.” 

“I didn’t even realize.” Spinel said in disbelief. 

“It hurt so much to see her, all I could think about was Pink Diamond, about how while I was a prisoner there that pearl was here. Happy.” Pink said exasperated.

“How did you deal with it?” Spinel wondered aloud. A soft smile forming on Pink Pearls lips. 

“I had you and Steven right there. Seeing you two made me remember.” 

“Remember? Remember what?”

“That I’m here now and all of that happened long ago, somewhere far away.” 

Spinel felt a weight lift from her shoulders, laughing as she put one hand on her forehead and the other on the railing as she leaned forward, turning her head to make eye contact with Pearl.

“Pink, thanks for opening up for me. It means the world. Together here, right?” She asked smiling happy, feeling ridiculous about her own behavior. 

“Yes, right here.” The pearl said putting her hand on Spinel’s.

“And all of that stuff is far away?” Spinel asked quietly blushing at the feeling of Pink’s hand on hers. 

“Mhmm!”

“Far away, huh.” Spinel said exhaling as she looked up at the statue carved into the hillside. The cracks riddling its surface reminding her that some problems just couldn’t be written off easily. Her attention turned to the beach, the ash from a few days prior reflecting the sunlight. Causing it to glimmer amongst the rest of the sand. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” “Lapis gave me a DVD.” Pink Pearl said merrily. 

“What’s that?” Spinel asked. 

“It’s a human way of storing information, there’s a TV show on it.” 

“That's two for two Pink, I’m completely lost. DVD, TV show?”

“Well, I guess on Earth they like to film themselves.”

“Don’t gems do that.” Spinel said referring to Yellow and Blue Pearl’s pet project. 

“I don’t know how to explain it. Lapis said we should just watch it if we have nothing else to do. She mentioned something about how that helped her when she moved to Earth.” 

“I guess it can’t hurt to try.” Spinel said.

The two closed the sliding door and left the observatory, going into Steven’s bedroom. The house was vacant at the moment so it was quiet except for the sound of the ocean. Spinel and Pink Pearl struggled but somehow managed to use the tv and DVD player to begin watching Lapis and Peridot’s favorite show Camp Pining Hearts. The two sat on the edge of Steven’s bed curiously as the intro played. 

“What is this?” Spinel asked as the intro ended and the show began confused as humans began to talk on the screen. 

“Shh.” Pink Pearl scolded. “Just watch, it’s like a story.”

After a few minutes Spinel found herself engrossed in the show, hanging onto every sentence said. Pink Pearl too had quickly become attached to, despite how rather cheesy and cliche the show was. 

Spinel’s head fumed as Pink Pearl absentmindedly leaned into her, resting her head on Spinel’s shoulder. She blushed profusely as she leaned backward, using her arms to prop herself up. Relishing the embrace of the pearl. 

Later that day Steven was surprised to come home to find the two happily together in his room but then thought to himself it was time these two got their own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will continue frequently owo, thanks for the kudos and comments on everything so far!


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !ONESHOT! Spinel has her first dream, leading to a confession with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone Enjoys another quick and cute story! This time between Steven and Spinel. Updates will continue!

The sounds of multiple motors running followed by a loud crash caused Steven to jump from his bed in shock. He quickly got up and ran to the trap door leading downstairs. Once he rounded the first set of stairs he could see the living room was empty, the noises coming from outside. 

“Oh shoot.” He heard a squeaky female voice exclaim as another loud bang shook the house to the foundation. 

He swung open the front door and was stunned to see Spinel effortlessly tossing revving power tools in the air as she juggled them. She had, unknowingly, stolen the items from the hardware store. Unaware that stuff like this can’t just be taken off the shelves after hours. It didn’t help the store owner had left the doors unlocked so when Spinel saw the various tools nothing stopped her from taking them.

She took the items hoping to create an act that would knock the socks off the gems in Little Homeworld. Earlier that day she had felt rejected when no one seemed interested in her entertainment. Her feelings were so intense that she even left Pink Pearl’s side when her and the former crystal gems invited Spinel for a night out in Little Homeworld. All she cared about was coming up with something to make the others like her as much as they did Pink Pearl. 

"Spinel!” He yelled, but the sound of the tools droned him out. 

“SPINEL!” He yelled again this time frightening the gem who had thought she was alone. 

The power tools all fell haphazardly to the ground, loudly banging as they landed on each other. Spinel quickly turning them off using her stretchy arms and fingers. 

“Oh! Hi Steven!” She said a little too cheerfully. Trying to play it off like nothing. “You’re home, huh? I tried calling your name, but no one answered.” 

“I was sleeping,” Steven said annoyed.

“Sleeping?”

“Yes, and I need it so can you just find somewhere else to do whatever this is.” His tone was sour and Spinel frowned, hurt by Steven’s words.

“Sure thing.” She said unhappy, as she began to collect the various tools from the sand, then started to sadly walk off. 

“No wait, Spinel,” Steven called out. “Don’t go. Why don’t you come up here.” He said smiling, not wanting to hurt the gem’s feelings. 

“Why?” She responded in disgust. 

“Instead of ‘training’ right now, maybe you’d like to try and sleep?”

Spinel had learned Steven and other humans like to leave themselves in a state of unconsciousness for hours every night. To her that sounded like a voluntary prison.

“You mean just lay there and do nothin’? I don’t think that’s for me, Steven.” She said absentmindedly waving her hand back and forward in the air at the human. 

“That’s what Pearl said, I got her to do it anyway and it isn’t the same as doing nothing! When you sleep your body gets to recharge and you’ll have dreams!” Steven explained. 

“Dreams?” Spinel had never heard of that before. 

“Yea it’s like a little movie plays in your head with you as the star.” 

“So like Camp Pining Hearts, but I’m in it?” Spinel asked confused by the term movie in that context. 

“Yea, I mean, I guess,” Steven said with a nervous chuckle. 

Spinel walked up the stairs, following Steven to his bedroom, leaving the power tools in the sand. He grabbed one pillow and put it at the foot end of the bed, gesturing for Spinel to lay her head on it. She reluctantly did so lying down on her back. Steven did the same at the head of the bed, looking across at Spinel.

“Okay, so all you gotta do is close your eyes.” He said shutting his own. 

“Get comfy.” Steven wiggled in the sheets and Spinel copied in confusion. 

“Then just relax and let your… mind… drift.” Steven then began to snore as he fell asleep. 

“Relax.” Spinel thought over and over again. She didn’t know how long it took or when it happened, but eventually, her mind had drifted off and she too found herself asleep.   
In a flash of white light, she found herself back on Homeworld inside of a dream.

“My Diamond! My Diamond!” “Would you like to see my new performance.” Spinel said cheerfully to Yellow. 

“I just don’t have the time right now.” The diamond responded scowling at the gem. 

“Ohh come on Yellow. Isn’t that enough work for one day, I practiced this just for you.” Spinel began to toss flaming torches in the air, but one slipped from her hand landing on the diamonds foot.

“Aaa!” Yellow cried out, quickly stepping on the torch to extinguish it. Usually Yellow would laugh at a moment like this, easily playing off the Spinel’s hijinks. This time though a dark look fell on her face.

“Spinel! Please! Maybe later I need to finish these reports. Run along now.” She scolded. 

Spinel's eyes widened and pupils shrink out the words of rejection. After another flash of white light, she found herself in Blue Diamonds room. 

“Spinel… I adore you. I’m just not in the mood right now.” Blue said her chin in her palms, facing away from the gem as she tried to hide the tears that stained her cheeks. 

“My Diamond? How ‘bout a joke.” Spinel said, then began to try and entertain the diamond. However Blue only scowled a similar dark expression falling over her face. 

“Spinel, please. Just run along now, id like to be alone.” The words of rejection again stung the gem causing her to shrink in fear and disappointment. The room around her fading to black, leaving Spinel in a dark room of nothingness. 

She held her head in her hands as she collapsed to the floor, on her elbows and knees, tears filling her eyes. Confused by the crushing darkness around her. Then she saw two sets of familiar feet standing in front of her. Pink Pearl and Steven looked down at the gem a blinding white light crowning their heads. Spinel met there gaze at first happy to see them, but then confusion gripping her as familiar dark expressions appeared on their face. 

“Pathetic.” They said in unison. Turning around and walking off without her. Turquoise Jasper and Connie appearing by their sides. The jasper wrapping an arm around Pink Pearls waist and Connie taking Steven’s hand as they walked away from Spinel. She raised her hand reaching out to them, standing to her feet. Desperately chasing them as tears fell to the floor. No matter how fast she ran it seemed they kept walking away until they were out of sight. Spinel crumbled to the floor, as she clenched her body tightly with both arms crying profusely.

“Spinel!” The words echoed quietly around her.

“Spinel!” This time it was louder. The room shaking violently. 

“SPINEL!” Steven yelled as he gripped the gem tightly in his lap. 

Her eyes wrenched open, wide in fear. 

“Huh-what.” She stammered confused. As she fearfully inhaled. “Steven? Is-is that you?”

“Yea, I’m right here,” Steven said coddling the gem.

Spinel, fully awake, found herself looking up at Steven, his eyes looking at her with concern. She blushed seeing how she was tightly pressed against his body, his arms holding her up. However, she couldn’t help, but wrap her arms around him as she began to cry into his shirt.

“I don’t want to dream Steven, never again.” She said almost pleading with the human. 

“It’s okay Spinel, just tell me what happened.” He said concern gripping his voice. 

Spinel described her dream to Steven and at the end, he couldn’t help, but sigh. 

“I’m sorry Spinel, I should have warned you about bad dreams.” He said internally kicking himself for causing this. 

“They weren’t all just dreams, Steven.” She shamefully admitted.

“What are you talking about?” 

“The thing with the Diamonds. That really happened.” 

Steven wasn’t shocked to hear that truth. He figured everything on Homeworld couldn’t have been perfect, but it caused him to internally flinch at the thought of how much simple rejection affected Spinel. 

“Spinel tell me what it was really like on Homeworld.” He asked. 

“It was great Steven, best time of my existence.” She responded quickly. 

“Don’t lie, you can tell me.”

“Ugh.” “It was perfect Steven. They gave me everything I could have needed. A place to live, people to entertain, friends to make.” 

“Ok?” Steven said waiting for the but. 

“Nothing is ever really perfect is it.” Spinel said muffled as she stuck her face deeper into his shirt. She inhaled deeply, turning to meet his gaze.   
“The room I was given was Pink Diamond’s, staying there was a joke itself. There were so many gems to perform my acts for, but the Diamonds seemed to be busy all the time, and their opinions meant the most to me.”

She exhaled sharply. “I made a friend, yet all I can think about is her leaving me.”

“Spinel…” Steven began. “You know that wouldn’t ever happen. None of us are going to abandon you.” He said trying to reassure her. “This is my fault, I shouldn’t have forced you to sleep, but I promise dreams aren’t always bad.” 

Spinel looked away in shame, pushing herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Steven nervously looked at the clock seeing that was already 6 a.m. The morning sun had begun to peak through his bedroom window. At this point, he had no desire to go back to sleep. Instead, he spent the next hour helping Spinel recover from her nightmare, listening intently as she unloaded on him the way she felt. By the end of the heart-to-heart Spinel felt immensely better, able to leave the fear of rejection behind in that bad dream. 

A knock at the door led to Steven leaving Spinel in his room to investigate the unexpected guests. Shocked is an understatement when Steven saw a police officer, dressed in all blue, at his door. 

“Good morning. Sir?” The officer said confused. “Are you the owner of this house?” He asked jokingly. Seeing the short teenager dressed in light blue pajamas. 

“Uh. Yea.” Steven responded. 

“Oh.” The cop began confused. “Uh, well would like to explain the pile of stolen power tools on your property.” He said eyeing Spinel’s mess. 

Steven could only chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to figure his way out of this one.


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trip to Lapis and Peridot's corn maze, a surprising event takes place. Posing more questions than answering for the mystery Steven and his friends face.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Universe.” Pink Pearl chimed stepping out of Greg’s van. 

“Hey, it was no problem!” He exclaimed from the driver side window. 

The van squeaked and shook, Snowflake Obsidian and Biggs Jasper hopping off the roof, both exclaiming thanks to Greg. 

Spinel’s hand appeared on the edge of the van door, as she peeked her head out, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light. She was nervous about this trip, it seemed they spent forever driving here, in reality, it was more like twenty minutes. 

“Come on Spinel! Is everything okay?” Pink Pearl asked seeing the questioning look on her friend's face. She reached her hand out hoping for Spinel to take it.

Spinel relaxed as she saw the gesture, and took the Pearl’s hand as she cautiously left the safety of the van. She looked around taking in the sights around her. Immediately she noticed the multiple groups of gems and humans that were happily enjoying the crisp, sunny fall day. They milled around the farmland, most either coming or going from the haunted corn maze. Some had lined up at Bill Dewey's mobile Big Donut. His own ingenious idea to keep business coming in for him, while everyone was away from the beach. It was made from his remodeled van, a big sprinkled donut on top, instead of his own head. 

“I’ll be back in a couple hours! Have fun!” Greg called out as he drove the van off back towards Beach City. 

“Hey, there’s Turquoise and the others.” Snowflake boomed cheerfully. Biggs and her heading off ahead to meet up with the jasper who was with Watermelon Tourmaline and a couple of the Nephrytes. They stood by the Big Donut mobile, happily chatting with Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream. 

“Let's go,” Pink said pulling Spinel along. She groaned following along. 

“Hi everyone!” Pink exclaimed cheerfully, letting go of Spinel’s hands.

The humans and gems responded happily, everyone returning to their own conversations. Spinel stood awkwardly behind the pearl who was looking around the farm in amazement. 

“I’ve never seen such a big sky before.” She gleamed upwards. 

“Oh, wow, Spinel,” Pink said catching the gem's attention. Spinel had become entranced by the donuts on display, wrenching her eyes to look at the pearl. 

“Look over there, the trees are all different colors,” Pink said pointing over the cornfield to the distant lines of trees on the hills. 

Spinel looked out to see that the trees, usually green and vibrant, had changed. There colors a mix of brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows. 

“Steven told me about that.” Pink began.

“About what?” Spinel asked. 

“On Earth, some of the trees change every year. The leaves fall off and don’t grow back during the winter.”

“Uh, winter?” Spinel hadn’t the slightest clue what Pink Pearl was going on about. 

“Huh.” Pink Pearl said, looking at Spinel. “I don't know what winter is.” She said closing her eyes while nervously chuckling. “Guess I was amazed by the thought of the trees changing every year that I didn’t think to ask.”

Spinel briefly looked at her and snickered, thinking of how adorable she was, but then returned to look at the trees again, this time however a familiar face sticking from the tops of the cornfield shocked her. Realizing it was some kind of twisted effigy she snorted and began a roar of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Pink asked questioningly. 

“Look Pink.” Spinel pointed at what she saw. “Is that suppose to be Yellow Diamond.” 

Pink Pearl snorted seeing that strange-looking figure, recognizing the bizarre similarity to the Diamond. She covered her mouth with her hands trying to not laugh at how dumb it made the usually stoic and infallible diamond look. 

“Like that huh?” A familiar feminine voice said, grabbing the two's attention. 

“Made it myself,” Lapis said proudly. “It’s one of my meep morps, I like to call it ‘Dumb Clod’.” 

“It’s pretty impressive.” Spinel said recovering from her fit of laughter. “That is really funny.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Lapis chimed cheerfully, her arms behind her back slightly swaying from one side to the other. “So you two come for the maze right?” 

“Yep! It’s so amazing you and Peridot perform an Earth tradition every year.” Pink said.

“Well it was so popular the first time around, we couldn’t stop after that. Now with Dewey and the new maze paths, we have been more popular than ever.” Lapis boasted, proud of what she and Peridot had accomplished. 

“Speaking of Dewey, Spinel. You should get some of his special donuts, he has kinds I’ve never seen before.” Lapis said suggestively. 

Spinel had already noticed the donut stand, but she sadly informed Lapis she had no way of buying them. Steven had to explain the concept of human money to her and now she knew things she wanted have to be exchanged for strange slips of paper. 

“Don’t worry. Just hang on a sec-.” Lapis instructed, walking off to the truck. Dewey leaned down from his window, a peculiar look on his face as Lapis quietly asked him something. He then happily smiled, nodding as he handed the gem a bag of donuts. Lapis thanked him, then returned to the other two gems. Spinel was dumbfounded when Lapis handed her the bag of donuts. 

“Uh- thanks.” She said nervously. 

“No prob bob!” Lapis chirped. 

“Bob?” Spinel said confused causing Lapis to giggle. 

“Sorry, that's an Earth saying for ‘your welcome’.” Lapis explained. 

“Hey, I actually have to go talk with Peridot, so you two go have fun and enjoy the corn maze!” Lapis said quickly remembering why she had flown back to the barn from Little Homeworld. 

She waved happily at the two gems, Pink waving back while Spinel held out a peace sign with her free hand. Lapis soon was out of sight as she entered the barn. Her eyes widening as Peridot ran all around the barn, pressing buttons on machines, and scrolling through lists on datapads. The gem monster that had been bubbled at the center of the commotion. The sight filled Lapis with a feeling of dread. 

“Peridot, I’m worried about keeping that thing here.” She said calling out to the green gem. 

“What's the problem?” Peridot said annoyed, her voice squeaking and nasally.

“All those people at the corn maze could be in danger if it got out,” Lapis said eyeing the coal-like gem. 

“Got out! How would that happen!” Peridot exclaimed, her arm out as she spun her body, gesturing at the load of technology that surrounded the bubbled gem monster. 

Weeks ago it seemed logical to Peridot to study the thing at the barn, back then however the farmland around her first Earth home was deserted. Since Lapis opened her and Peridot’s haunted corn maze, something she hoped for all year, the farmland was abuzz with activity just outside the barn. 

“I don’t know Peri, maybe we take it to Little Homeworld. At least till the corn maze shuts down.” Lapis pleaded. 

“How’s that any better! Do I need to go over the population statistics with you again?” Peridot asked, prying her eyes off the datapad in front of her.

“No Per-”

“AS OF-” Peridot exclaimed, cutting of Lapis while glancing at her tablet. “TEN MINUTES AGO, the population of Little Homeworld includes fifty percent gems from Homeworld, who we can only assume can be hurt by this thing from just being near it. NOT TO MENTION Beach City is less than 5 miles from there!” 

“Ergh. Your right. At least there are some crystal gems at the maze today. I’ve never seen it this busy before. Could you at least turn of whatever that thing is!” Lapis requested waving her arm at the strange armature Peridot had trained on the bubbled gem. 

“My scanner?” Referring to the violently whirring machine. “No way! I’m so close to getting data on this thing.”

“When you scanned those gems the other day it wasn’t making any noises like that.” Lapis referred to Peridot’s previous experiment. After creating her scanner she tested it on the gems who had recovered from corruption. The gems who had volunteered were Turquoise and Biggs. To them, it was strange letting a homeworld gem put them in such a vulnerable position, but they trusted Peridot after all she has done for Little Homeworld. 

“Back then I didn’t have to pierce the interference caused by the bubble. If we can get this data then I’ll compare it to the signatures I got off the corrupted gems and-” Peridot paused as a piece of receipt paper began to be fed out from the machine, quickly ripping it off as it finished printing. 

“Oh yeeeaaa.” Peridot said. “That’s the good stuff.” She concluded seemingly finding an answer. 

The machine began to feed out more paper, as the whirring started to become even more intense. A surge of energy seemed to explode inside the bubble, showing up as a big spike on the paper. 

“Peridot!” Lapis exclaimed in fear. “What’s happening?”

“I-I don’t know.” Peridot had begun fiddling with her machines again, trying to find an answer. 

“It’s like the gem is reacting to some outside presence! I’m picking up strange readings that weren’t there before.” 

Back in the corn maze Spinel and Pink had begun to aimlessly wander, just enjoying walking together. Spinel had yet to open the bag so generously given to her, slightly embarrassed about her secret food fetish. She couldn’t stop wondering how Lapis even knew she liked donuts, swearing Steven and perhaps Dewey and Lars were the only ones who had seen her eat anything. It wasn’t normal for gems to eat and she felt self-conscious about it. 

“So what's with the bag?” Pink Pearl finally said, her curiosity had reached its breaking point. She was wondering this entire time what had happened between Spinel and Lapis. Most importantly what had that humans given Lapis to give to Spinel. 

“Uh-” Spinel began stammering in shock. She looked around to see the two were completely alone. While blushing profusely, she opened the bag, taking out a pair of donuts. “It’s human food.” 

“Food?” The pearl asked not understanding. “You mean like that stuff Steven puts in his mouth…” Pink Pearl said eyes glossing over. “And swallows.” The pearl shivered at the thought of the act. She had watched Steven and Amethyst ‘eat’ before and had been terrified, watching them swallow fry bits whole like snakes. 

“You mean you eat these things.” She said accusingly, taking one of the donuts from Spinel, studying it in her hand. 

“Yea.” Spinel said defensively. “You should try it before you judge.” Spinel, then stuffed the donut in her mouth swallowing it whole in retaliation. 

Pink Pearl hadn’t meant to make Spinel defensive, actually feeling slightly embarrassed with her fear of eating something. “If Spinel can do it.” She thought to herself, closing her eyes and nervously taking a bite. 

At first, it sat there, then she started to chew like she had seen Steven and Spinel do. Once bit in the flavor of the donut filled her body with joy. She naturally swallowed what was in her mouth, quickly taking another bite, relishing in the sweetness overload as she ate the entire donut. 

“This is amazing!” She said a star popping in her eye. “Can I have another?”

“Yea, sure.” Spinel handed a donut to the Pearl, who quickly devoured the donut. 

“You’ll wanna slow down.” Spinel warned and explained how sick she felt after eating more than half the bag of donuts that day with Steven. 

The gems were surprised by a violent shift in the wind, followed by the voices of gems and humans yelling out in warning. Something darted past the gems, leaving a trail of smoldering tracks in the ground. Spinel instinctively pulled Pink Pearl to her. Wrapping one of her arms multiple around the pearls body in protection. The other dropping the donuts in replace for a clenched fist. 

Moments before in the barn the worst had happened. In a burst of energy, the bubble popped, releasing a cascaded shock wave. Peridots machines were knocked over. She desperately used her magnetic powers to keep some upright, Lapis helping with large third and fourth arms made of water coming from her gem. In the confusion the coal like gem had begun to pull dust and rock from outside to it, forming a tiny cloudlike body as it scurried to the exit. 

“Peridot the gem!” Lapis gasped. Letting a machine fall as she tried to crush the being with her fist. It dodged her hit and made for the door. The two gems chasing after it. 

Pumpkin had been happily trotting out from the other side of the barn, ending up right in the path of the gem. Which now had pulled enough rocks around it to form a similar looking body as its first one, except no bigger than Pumpkin was. It had been weakened from the previous fight and couldn’t muster up the strength to fight. Unknown to Peridot and Lapis the creature was in the flight instinct.

“Look out Pumpkin!” Peridot called out but was to late as the thing barreled past the gourd sending him flying in the air with a yelp. Thankfully Peridot caught him, and the worst of the hit being shock. 

Moments later Spinel and Pink Pearl appeared out of the maze, cutting right between the stalks of corn to get back to the barn. The scramble of confusion from Lapis and Peridot confirmed to Pink Pearl the gem monster was what just ran past them. The two joined Lapis and Peridot and for the next few hours, with the assistance of gems and some humans, searched for the creature in the surrounding fields to no avail. 

When Greg pulled up with Steven they were expecting the worst and were surprised to see everyone was fine and no obvious signs of destruction. Peridot was outside the barn, reviewing the slips of paper and various data. Spinel and Pink Pearl sat against the barn wall seemingly just enjoying the sunset while eating donuts. Most of the residents of Beach City had left, the Dewey mobile gone. Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream were just pulling out, the two Nephrite's and Biggs hitching a ride with them. Turquoise and Snowflake still patrolled the edge of the fields searching, as well as Lapis who circled the skies above. She quickly flew down to greet Steven who was making a beeline course for Peridot. 

“Steven. I’m so sorry, we don’t know what happened. The bubble it just popped on its own.” She said desperately explaining the situation. 

Steven exhaled, relaxing his figure to make the gem subconsciously do the same. 

“Don’t worry Lapis, whatever happened was an accident,” Steven said reassuringly.

“Actually I wouldn’t be so sure.” Peridot chirped as she walked up to the two.

“What do you mean?” They both asked in unison.

“I mean, if I’m interpreting this right, the large spike in energy was caused by an outside force.” 

“Well, could it have been one of your machines?” Steven questioned. 

“That’s highly unlikely, none of those scanners could have put out a signal like the one I recorded just before the energy spike. Steven I’m going to need to compare this to some data from the gem hub network. Is it okay if I use your diamond control panel to get full access?” Peridot asked determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

“Sure Peri.” 

With that they all headed off back to Beach City, closing up the barn and corn maze before they left. They drove back the same way they came, this time with Steven in the passenger seat, Peridot with Spinel and Pink Pearl in the back and Lapis flying alongside as the van speed off over the hills. 

Spinel couldn’t help but stare at Steven. She had a view of his side profile from the back of the van and could see he was deep in thought at the moment. It was clear he couldn’t stop wondering what all this meant and they both couldn’t get past the itch that someone was causing all this. An intense dread and fear took over her form at the thought of the uncertain. She questioned who would want to do something like this, her eyes widening when she realized she had been that someone. Then she felt a warmth on her side. Pink Pearl had slumped over onto Spinel and seemed to be asleep. She was exhausted from searching today and couldn’t help but rest her head on her friend’s shoulder. Spinel internally relaxed reminded that was in the past. 

“Forget about that.” Spinel thought silently. “All that matters right now is that I am her and together we can protect our home.” She thought looking directly at Steven hoping to send him the same feelings of determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Feel free to leave kudos and comment what you think!


	10. Pining Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !ONESHOT! Spinel and Pink Pearl fluff more for me than anything owo. Enjoy!

The air on the beach was crisp in early October, under a cloudless stary night. The only light coming from the pale full moon that had risen early after the setting sun. A cheerful laughing from Pink Pearl filling the quiet place with a jovial presence. 

“Check this one out.” Spinel said merrily as she snapped back to her normal form after stretching her body-wide and flat. 

She was happily performing a private show for the pearl, just warming up with what to her were classic jokes. After Pink Diamond abandoned her she was never sure if any of her acts were entertaining, but clearly, Pink Pearl loved every second. Since coming to Earth Spinel had refound her love for entertaining. It had taken some time, but more and more she showed her comical side around her friends, especially for Pink and Steven. Often coming up with new material just for them. 

She used her stretchy powers to turn her fingers into balloons. They began to fold over each other squeaking violently. The pearl watched in amazement as Spinel created a balloon version of Dogcopter, completed with spinning blades. Steven had just recently shown them his collection of the famous movie franchise. As they had already binged the good episodes of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’.

“Bravo, Bravo, That’s amazing!” The pearl exclaimed wholeheartedly as she clapped.

“Okay, okay, I got one more for you tonight. I’ve been working on this one for a while now. Turn around for a second.” Spinel instructed, twirling her finger in the air. Pink Pearl turned her back to Spinel as told, smiling joyfully. 

There was squeaking followed by a brief soft hum and twinkle, bright light shining from behind the pearl’s back. 

“Okay, Pink check this out.” Spinel said changing her voice to sound gruff and low. 

Pink Pearl snorted once she caught a glimpse of what was behind her. Using shapeshifting Spinel had taken on a mocking form of the pearl’s favorite fictional character Percy from ‘Camp Pining Hearts’.

“It’s color war, Paulette.” Spinel said dramatically acting out the scene. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you.” As she said that she pulled the smiling pearl in close, a romantic look on Spinel's face as there lips got close. They both snorted in laughter, there foreheads touching as they snickered. Spinel, realizing how close they were, stepped away blushing. Pearl was still laughing, her hand to her mouth as she collected herself.

Spinel, looking at Pink Pearl under the moonlight, couldn’t resist the urge to pull her close again. She didn’t understand the feelings in her form right now. Snapping back to her regular self, she took a step closer to the pearl. 

“Hey, I was wondering Pink?” Spinel began nervously.

“About what?” She answered innocently.

“Do you know about kissing?” Spinel asked.

“Huh?” The pearl blushed, knowing exactly about that. Only a few weeks ago asking Steven for an explanation after seeing humans doing so on ‘Camp Pining Hearts’. 

“Uh, no-no, what is that?” She stammered, trying to play dumb.

“Well its what Paulette and Percy do.” Spinel said shyly, the tips of her index fingers together by her chest, as she nervously fiddled them around. “I asked Steven, he said it’s something that two people do-” she gulped, “when they like each other.” 

“Oh, is that so?.” Was all Pink Pearl could say in response. “Um- did you want to-.” She gulped. “Did you want to try kissing?”

Awkwardly they got closer again, almost mimicking Paulette and Percy, that being there only reference. Their faces were only inches apart, and the gap quickly closed, the two gems bringing their lips together. A bright white light began to take over there forms as they held each other close, kissing. 

Briefly, a warm and happy feeling filled the Pink Pearl’s form. As the fusion began it was washed away by dread and anxiety, Pink quickly realizing what was happening. Even though the light had begun to meld between their forms she pushed back, violently ripping away from Spinel. The white light vanished revealing the two gems. Pink Pearl was shamefully looking at the ground, while Spinel stood with a goofy kissing look on her face and her arms still out as if holding Pink Pearl. Her face quickly was overcome with embarrassment and regret being scorned by the apparent rejection by Pink. 

“Hmph. Too good to fuse with a gem-like me, maybe you’d be better off with that jasper.” Spinel covered her mouth as soon as the words left it. The feeling of rejection quickly replaced with anger at herself. “Pink! I’m sorry I didn’t mean that!” She stammered, pleading to Pink as she took a step forward. 

The pearl said nothing, turning on her heel as she ran a few steps away from Spinel, only to collapse to her knees a few meters off. 

“Pink!” Spinel called out rushing over to her side. “What’s wrong?”

The pearl looked away as Spinel crouched by her side, shrugging her shoulder to knock Spinel’s hand away. Unable to bear the turmoil inside her. 

“Just tell me what it is, whatever’s the problem you can trust me with it.” Spinel pleaded with Pink unable to grasp what was going on. The rush of fusion excited her in the moment, she didn’t know that would happen. Now she didn’t understand why Pink had stopped it. 

“I can’t do that with you,” Pink said sternly. 

“Kissing? That’s fine we don’t have to-” 

“No, you know that’s not what I mean.” She laughed nervously. “I liked that.” Her cheeks became flush. “I just can’t fuse with you. I can’t fuse with anyone.” She admitted quietly. 

“Huh, but why?” 

“On Homeworld, there was a jasper who came back from Earth with the diamonds. She had blue and green splotches all over her body and horns. Back then I didn’t even realize what that meant. I only stared at her as she walked off with Yellow Diamond.” Tears had formed in the pearls eyes as she remembered. 

“Blue-green horns?” Spinel said connecting the dots as she thought of Turquoise Jasper’s red-orange horns. 

“Yes. They had fused when Torquoise was still corrupted, and now they are permanently scarred. I won’t risk your form for my selfish desires!” Pink exclaimed. “If we fuse who knows what could happen to you.” She said reaching her arm up to brush the side of Spinel’s face as she referenced to the possibility of Spinel losing her eye like Pink. 

Spinel took a deep breath, as she processed all the information. 

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while now, haven’t you?” Spinel asked calmly. 

“Mmhm. I want to fuse with you Spinel and I’ve thought about it a lot since seeing Steven and Connie form Stevonnie. I’m just sorry it has to be this way.” 

“Don’t worry about it Pink.” They made eye contact, Spinel taking the Pearls hand. “I get why you're afraid, so don’t feel bad anymore.” Spinel’s kind words put the pearl’s mind at ease, even though she desperately wished it wasn’t true Pink knew this was for the best. Spinel subconsciously kicked herself for thinking this was her fault. 

A suggestive smile appeared on Pink’s lips as she looked innocently up to Spinel. Her face lit bright by the moonlight, causing Spinel to blush. For some reason, it reminded Spinel of how Pink looked the first day they had been introduced in the palace. 

“Maybe we could try kissing more.” She said her finger pointing at her lips. 

Spinel’s face completely changed red as her head began fuming smoke. She barely was able to squeak out a ‘yeah sure’ to the pearl’s request. 

“Come on then,” Pink said standing up, guiding them back to Steven’s house. 

Later that night Steven was shocked to find the two pink gems furiously cuddling and kissing in his bedroom of all places. When he walked up the stairs they looked at him from the floor past the end of the bed, eyes wide and cheeks flush stammering as they tried to explain it. 

“Oh, yea that’s the final straw.” Was all he managed when seeing this. “I’m having Bimuth build your house in Little Homeworld. No questions about it.” He concluded, clearly, at his wits end with them. Pink and Spinel could only nervously chuckle, as they untied themselves from each other shamefully leaving Steven’s room.


	11. Sports 'R Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven shows Spinel a human past time, then makes a disturbing revelation with Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Hey Stuball I got all the equipment you wanted from storage,” Greg said as he pulled open the back door of his van. 

That day Steven invited Spinel and Pink Pearl to learn about human sports. Spinel had caught a glimpse of the ‘Sports R cool’ store and had wondered what it was for. Steven struggled to help her understand how on Earth people played games for fun and competition. Spinel having a hard time comprehending games are a way humans prove themselves at the same time as having fun. For her games had a whole different internal meaning. Regardless Spinel couldn’t help but be intrigued, astonished by the wide variety of sports humans played. To think she wanted to destroy everything on Earth at one point. Spinel had come a long way free of the pressures of Homeworld and pleasing the Diamonds, remembering what it meant to have fun and feel wonder in her form was rejuvenating for the gem. 

“Awesome Dad! Just in time,” Steven said as he happily ran up to the van that had just plowed its way across the beach. Even with the sun shining brightly there was a crisp chill in the air. He was dressed in a light blue hoodie with a pastel yellow star on the front. Also wearing his organic pink jacket and usual jeans and pink sandals. 

“Spinel your gonna love this stuff!” He yelled to her. Spinel had stayed behind with others, which included Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie. She quizzically looked over his way, stretching herself up to try and see over his head shrinking to normal as Steven turned around, a large assortment of baseball bats and gloves in his arms. 

“What are those?” Spinel asked confused. 

“Humans use this stuff to play a game,” Pearl said cheerfully, grabbing the same glove she had used during their game against the ruby squad. “They call it baseball.” 

“Great idea Steven, you’ll love this Spinel!” Connie exclaimed picking up a bat and a ball. She was wearing a light green and white striped crew-neck sweater mostly covered by a pair of light blue stone-wash overalls as well as her usual red and white shoes. 

Spinel took hold of one of the bats in the same manner Connie had. Confused at what kind of game it could be for. Feeling a twisted emotion as the weight of the bat in her hands reminded was similar to the rejuvenator. 

“Do humans fight with these.” She asked puzzled by the blunt instrument. 

“Pfft. No, they use them to hit the ball, like this.” Amethyst took the bat from Spinel and the ball from Connie stepping away from the group to perform a demonstration. Effortlessly tossing the ball in the air, then using the bat to send it flying across the beach. 

“And usually the other team will be out there trying to catch the ball.” Pearl continued for Amethyst, as the demonstration didn’t explain much. 

“So what’s the point.” Spinel wondered, understandably confused. 

“Well, you're supposed to try and win by hitting the ball and running the bases back home to score points.” Steven stopped his explanation seeing the look on Spinel’s face. 

“Mostly though it's just to have fun. Come on you try.” Steven said taking the bat from Amethyst and giving it to Spinel. 

“Pearl can you play the outfield.” He asked nicely.

“With pleasure,” Pearl said as she trotted away from the group, be sure to throw the ball Amethyst hit back to the group, Garnet catching it. 

“I’ll pitch.” She said in her usual composed tone, both parts of her very much enjoying the chance to have innocent fun. 

Spinel quickly figured the game's dynamics out, expertly hitting a ball way off along the beach, near to far for Pearl to catch if she hadn’t jumped nearly 15 meters off the ground. The gems, Steven, Connie, and Greg were amazed at how effortlessly Spinel picked up the game. Needing only one demonstration before she could hit the ball as well as any of them. 

“What?” She asked. “Did you expect any less, I’m the master of games.” She said with a quirky tone as she swung the bat over her shoulder. Using her finger to pull her eyelid down while sticking her tongue out mockingly at them. 

“Wow, show me how to play Spinel!” Pink Pearl said cheerfully as she clapped for her friend, striding over to her happily. 

For awhile they joyously messed around, taking turns at-bat, until Connie suggested they set up an actual game as she got into the competitive side of things. 

“We’d need a couple more people to make it fair, I think Peridot is still up in the sunroom, let me go ask if she wants to play!” Steven suggested before jogging off to his house. He caught the attention of the pink lion who had been sleeping at the base the porch stairs, briefly stopping to pat its head, then running through the house up to the conservatory. 

“Hey, Peri, how ya doing up here?” Steven said sliding open the door.

The light from outside pierced the darkroom, Peridot hissing as she covered her eyes. Steven was shocked to see the conservatory to be in a state of disarray. All of the plants had been pushed to one side of the room, some wilting from lack of daylight. The space around the control panels filled with Peridots various scanners and machines most of which were powered down. 

“Jeez Peridot, when's the last time you’ve seen the sunlight,” Steven commented on the green gems disheveled look. 

“Five days.” She said unfazed. 

“FIVE DAYS! Have you been up here this whole time?” Steven said as he pushed his way past the mess of paper and machinery on the floor. 

“And five days no closer to an answer,” Peridot said in defeat as she slumped her head on the data screen. 

“What about that data from the barn?” Steven asked. 

“It makes no sense to me. The energy patterns are nothing like the gems I scanned. The trace patterns of corruption left behind in Torq and Biggs don’t match anything that came from that thing.” Peridot explained. 

“What about the diamond hub, I thought you said you had something to compare.” Steven wondered aloud.

“Don’t talk to me about the hub,” Peridot said stern. 

“What does that even mean?” Steven said his arms extending in the air for effect. 

“Look.” Peridot lifted her face from the screen and gesturing for Steven to check it out. 

Steven leaned over her shoulder. The screen she had been so intently studying when he came in was full of complex data patterns, graphs, and other statistics that Steven didn’t understand. He didn’t pretend to get it, shrugging his shoulders at Peridot. She took a deep breath then began to explain. 

“I tried to simply searching for similar recorded patterns amongst data taken from corrupted gems and nothing matches.” She pointed at one pattern of lines and dots. 

“Data from corrupted gems?” Steven asked confused. He didn’t know something like that existed. 

Peridot slyly looked to her side. She hadn’t thought about how little Steven knows about gem history after the war.

“After the Diamonds, ahem, ended the rebellion some third era peridots had been instructed to learn what had happened to the gems on Earth. Before that, they had never used their powers to mass corrupt gems like that and the effects were horrifying, even for them.” Peridot explained, Steven wincing at the mention of the event that had ended his mother’s rebellion. 

“The corrupted gems and the gem thing had little in common. Their energy patterns are completely different.” Peridot concluded, referencing to another set of lines and points on the screen. 

“Okay so then the gem thing is for sure not corrupted?” Steven asked confused. 

“No, at least not in the way we thought. Even though there is little similarity, I did find hints of identity between certain types of energy waves.” Peridot ran her finger along a graph showing up and down lines that seemed to line up when right next to each other. “They are often associated with the process of thought and emotion. For comparison, it's like brain waves for gems.”

“Brain waves for gem, of course!" Steven exclaimed with false certainty. "I don't understand what you mean at all? Your scans can detect that?” Steven asked in amazement. 

“Well,” Peridot paused thinking of how to explain it simply, “more or less gems put out various waves of energy that relate to the states of their form and mind. The energy patterns we could call thought are practically nonexistent in this thing, but the emotional energy has tiny similarities compared to corrupted gems and normal gems. However, look at the output difference.” Peridot pointed at a bar graph showing three data points, one that was nearly twice the height of the others. 

“So what does it all mean,” Steven asked trying to wrap his head around all this information. He had come here to ask Peridot if she wanted to play baseball, and was not ready for a lesson. Thinking how he should’ve brought a notebook if he knew. 

“I don’t have a clue!” Peridot screamed, throwing her arms up as she jumped from her chair. 

“It doesn’t help that nearly 600 files of corrupted gem data have been ripped from the hub network and deleted.” Peridot clicked one button a few times and the screen back-peddled to a directory of files. She scrolled through the files until all of them began to read ‘no data saved’. 

“Specifically I’m interested in this one.” She stopped scrolling and selected one of the dataless files. The file opened, but nothing came up except an empty director. Peridot held down on the title at the top that said ‘no data’ showing a list of options. After hitting another button a large page of symbols, words and numbers appeared. 

“Even though all the data is yanked I can still see the titles of what was kept in here. This file contained information on something called ‘era zero gem samples’.” Peridot explained pointing at the words ‘era zero’ near the top of the page. 

“Era zero,” Steven repeated, he didn’t like the sound of that. Steven didn’t understand all of this, but he did realize one thing strange about the missing data. 

“Does this mean somebody had to delete those files?” Steven questioned. 

“Yea and they must have done it in a rush, leaving behind all this evidence of the files existing was sloppy work.” Peridot sat down as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Whoever did that knows something we don’t Steven.” She admitted fearfully. 

“Well, what do we do from here?” Steven asked and peridot breathed sharply. 

“I’ve been trying to tract were the data was removed from, maybe it could be the start of the trail. The only proble-” Peridot stopped as a red light flashed on another panel.

“Peri?” Steven asked the red light flashing in the darkness of the room. 

“My probes at the beta-kindergarten are reporting activity!” Peridot exclaimed as she rolled her chair to the other panel. 

“The beta-kindergarten!? What do you mean!” Steven asked following Peridot down the control hub.

“The robo-probes I set up have been tripped by something, pulling up a visual!” Peridot clicked a bunch of buttons leading to the panel lighting up a display of what her robot was seeing. 

Steven and Peridot observed the feed coming from Peridots robo-probe, looking down into the kindergarten’s canyons from the top of a plateau. 

“Oh, stars,” Peridot said dread in her voice at the sight. “What are they doing.” On the screen, multiple corrupted warrior gems who had been in hiding at the kindergarten were huddled in a group. 

“We’ve tried for years to get them to come out, now they're all just in the open.” She added quietly.

“More importantly look who’s there,” Steven said pointing at the obsidian like rock creature. Its appearance was distinctly different from the corrupted gems.   
“Why does it look like that?” Steven wondered aloud. “It’s like it doesn’t make its form from light.”

“Your right Steven it doesn’t. That reminds me, the last pieces of energy I recorded suggest that its formation process is nothing like that of a normal gem. This is only a theory, but I think it actually creates a form with physical material only.” Peridot speculated. 

“I feel like I’ve seen gems do that before, like the obelisk?” Steven recalled fighting the strange gem. 

“Yea, but even those have a non-physical form that can retreat into the gem,” Peridot explained.

“When Spinel hit the gem thing all the rock just got blown away, I didn’t see anything get poofed.” She added. 

“Wait Peridot, there’s something else there, can you have the robot zoom out,” Steven asked noticing the gems and the creature seemed to be looking up at whatever was in front of them. 

Peridot pressed a few buttons on the panels, and the robot did as tasked. Revealing a being floating atop a raised pillar of the striated sandstone, seemingly suspended upright in the air. It was much smaller than the other gems. 

“What is that!?” Peridot said, putting her hands on the control hub, standing in her seat. 

“It kinda looks like… a cat?” Steven said squinting his eyes as the video became blurry. He wasn’t wrong, the being was no larger than a house cat and had a similar shape; with a triangular head complete with two pointy ears, four paws, and a thin flicking tail. 

“Steven, that’s not a fluffy pet,” Peridot said referring to the lovable Earth companions. 

“It's made of sandstone from the kindergarten!” She exclaimed noticing the orange striated rock that formed its body. 

The robot seemed to slip as the camera jerked, rocks tumbling down the canyon side. It had slipped from its hold on the precipice. The creature's gaze shifted to look directly at the camera, startling Peridot and Steven as its eyes were revealed to be a bright glowing yellow. They watched through the video stunned, as with a single flick of its paw, the sandstone around the group of gems shot from the ground in rising pillars and walls. 

“Oh snap,” Peridot exclaimed frantically pushing buttons causing the robot to move in reverse away from the expanding infrastructure. Steven watched as the rock rose rapidly from the ground forming some kind of building. They weren’t able to see the finished structure as the feed cut out. Both of them jumping as the screen turned black. 

“Dang, my bot got wrecked!” Peridot exclaimed in frustration. 

“Forget the bot! What in the world was that!” Steven yelled.

“But I love my bots,” Peridot said a tear in her eye. Steven exhaled as he relaxed.

“I know I’m sorry Peridot, that was insensitive,” Steven said apologizing. “We need to find out what is happening. Come on let's go Peridot we need to get help.” Steven said yanking the Peridot along as she yelped in surprise. 

They rushed onto the balcony and Steven called out to everyone. They were messing around, Spinel hitting fly balls out to Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie with Pearl pitching. Pink and Greg watching beside the van. 

“What’s the matter, Steven?” Pearl was the first asked. Calling up to him from the beach. 

“There’s no time for questions. Beta-kindergarten, corrupted gems, another one of the strange gem creatures, giant building.” Steven said exasperated using his hands to sign what he was saying. 

“Pink Pearl, Connie, Lion, I need you three now. Garnet take Pearl, Amethyst and-and.” He looked around confused. “Spinel, where’d Spinel go?” 

“I’m right here.” Spinel had gone unnoticed as she popped up behind Steven, slinking up the wall of the house like a snake. “And I’m going with you and Pink.” She said defiantly deciding for herself where she went.

Steven slanted his eyes in frustration, he wanted Spinel and most of the gems to stay until he knew it was safe by the warp but had not time to argue. “Whatever. Garnet! You, Amethyst, and Pearl go to Little Homeworld and get Turquoise, Biggs, and Snowflake.”

“Wait! Slow down Steven this insane. Why can’t we all go with you?” Amethyst asked not wanting to be on the backup crew.

“The gem creatures could use that effect on you guys, I need Pink to give the all-clear before you rush in. We will just be hidden, but in case anything happens we’ll have lion and Connie there. Then once the gems who are immune show up we will try and capture what’s at the kindergarten.” Steven explained quickly posing more questions for Amethyst than answering. 

“Right!” Connie said liking the sound of being needed for this. Thankfully forcing everyone to stop their questions as she followed Steven’s order. Hopping on Lion then extending her hand to Pink Pearl helping her up. 

“Lion go to the Beta-kindergarten, we will meet you at the warp pad,” Steven instructed, Lion, responding by releasing a mighty roar, opening a pink portal in the air. Lion masterfully jumped through, Pink Pearl crying out in thrill as they took off. 

“Peridot, Spinel let’s go.” Steven ran off back into the conservatory quickly getting on the pad, followed by Spinel. Peridot took a second as she dragged a large scanning armature onto the pad, also grabbing a few more small devices and tablets. In a flash of light, they warped away.

“Come on gems we have a mission to do,” Garnet said confidently, watching the beam of light extend high into the sky. Pearl, Amethyst, and her rushed to the warp pad in the lower level of the house warping off to Little Homeworld to get help. 

As the light warped down from the sky above the beta-kindergarten, a pink portal opened. The scouting group of gems all appearing. Thankfully finding the area to be all clear and everything seemed normal around the warp. Pink Pearl confirmed quickly that the debilitating aura was nowhere nearby. Following Steven, they all crept through the canyon. Steven in a hushed tone ordered everyone to stop as he peeked his head around a wall. 

"What in the world.” He whispered. 

“What is it?” Connie asked.

“Look for yourself.” Steven walked out into the opening of the canyon wall, leaving room for everyone to follow. They all stood wide-eyed at the structure that was rising from the canyon floor ahead of them. 

“Woah. That’s big.” Spinel exclaimed in shock. The building was nothing more than a massive cube hundreds of feet tall, made of the sandstone of the kindergarten. 

“Did that tiny gem thing build all this,” Peridot asked looking to Steven for answers. 

The sound of the warp drew everyone away from goggling the structure. Steven was happy to see the crystal gems had shown up. Including who Steven requested, Bismuth and Lapis also showed up. Steven knew it would be pointless fighting over getting the gems at risk to leave. He simply smiled, thankful that they seemed safe out here and could all put their heads together and form a plan. 

“Let's get to work.” He exclaimed rushing up to the new arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave kudos! Also, don't be afraid to share this stories link in any forums or communites you may be in! I'm happy people are liking my cringy AU fanfic uwu. I hope this helps fill the void left by the movie in your soul and updates will continue to be frequent.


	12. Mausoleum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and his friends make their move against the creatures and corrupted gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this update!

"You can't force me to stay behind Steven! That isn't fair." Spinel snapped, her arms crossed and foot tapping anxiously.

"Spinel, please know it's for the best." Pink Pearl pleaded.

"Hey! On missions, we listen to Steven's orders." Amethyst eyed Spinel warning her with a stern tone.

"I'll keep them safe Spinel, you don't have to worry." Turquoise assured, slinging her hammer over her shoulder confidently.

"You'd slow them down Spinel, if this is to work they need to move fast," Pearl added.

Spinel's vision darted between the gems looking at her with wary expressions. Those looks frustrating the gem, her eyes snapping to Steven as he slowly took a step forward.

"I need you to trust me, this could work," Steven said reassuringly.

"You know that's hard for me Steven." Spinel said stomping her foot on the ground, hands tightly clenched by her side. "I'm ready to risk my life and you just want me to stay behind and wait!" She shouted.

His eyes narrowed as Spinel began to push his patience. "I haven't needed anyone to risk themselves for me since I was a kid, and I'm not starting again now!" Steven said frustrated.

"Then trust me Spinel." Pink Pearl step forward taking Spinel's hands in her own. "The gem in there doesn't want to fight Spinel, if it was up to me, Steven and I would be going alone."

"How can you even be sure of that Pink, no one else can see what you do! I don't get how you know what it's feeling." Spinel exclaimed.

"I can't explain it Spinel. The aura's that I sense from them, it's like their emotions are on the outside for me. And those emotions are confusion and fear, not hatred." Pink explained.

"Steven! I'm done!" Peridot called out before Spinel could respond to Pink. Pink squeezed her hands tightly, silently reassuring her as she stepped aside.

"Okay Peridot," Steven said clapping his hands together. "Let's get started."

He followed Peridot to the wall, where Bismuth and Lapis were putting the finishing touches on a solution to get inside. The first thing they tried was to just break the wall down themselves, almost considering fusion when even Garnet couldn't make a crack. Peridot, however, was edgy and wanted to try one more, not so usual idea first. She had kept a large amount of the gem equivalent of dynamite recovered from diamond authority sites on Earth over the last few years.

"Once we get inside follow my robot, it's already scanned the building from the outside and should bring you to what appears to be a central chamber, probably were they are hiding." Peridot referred to the small round bot that scuttled behind her.

Even though Spinel was not happy the group continued as planned. Steven, Pink, Connie, Snowflake, and Turquoise prepared to enter the mausoleum standing a safe distance from the building, but much closer than the others. Spinel watched anxiously as Peridot pushed a big red button causing an explosion that left a large hole in the sandstone wall. The explosives working as designed to cut through the rock, but almost immediately the wall began to close in on itself, forcing the group to rush into the hallway on the other side.

Spinel panicked as the rock was nearly closed up again, slowly coming down to the ground.

The sight of her friends leaving her view reminding her of the past. She acted on impulse darting forward and flattening herself to become thin as a piece of paper, slinking towards the quickly closing door.

"Spinel! Don't!" Garnet yelled, her usual cool tone replaced with fear. She could see the future become blurry new paths opening up as Spinel acted irrationally. She tried to stop the gem, stretching her arm out rapidly but failing to make it in time, Spinel just out of reach.

Inside the structure, Steven heard the commotion and caught a glimpse of Spinel popping through the crack. He quickly grabbed her paper-like head, pulling the gem the rest of the way through. His action preventing Spinel from becoming pinned under the stone as it clicked shut briefly leaving them in the dark. Peridot's robot acting like a lantern in the darkness as most of its smooth surface began illuminating. Steven flicked Spiel like a bag, making her pop back to her usual form.

"What were you thinking?" He scolded Spinel.

"I'm not on Earth to follow your orders, Steven! I-I just couldn't help myself!" She said crossing her arms as she looked away from him.

"Ugh," Steven said rubbing his eyes, then pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"There's no going back now," Connie said without a doubt.

With the turn of events, the group followed Peridot's robot down the hallway, mostly in awe by the winding maze of halls and rooms. It wasn't long before they were going up a long slanted ascent that seemed to rise forever in a spiraling pattern. At the top was a large room with a massive open sealing, multiple pillars rising from the ground, supporting the roof which was riddled with cracks that let light inside. The group found the creature floating high above them on a pedestal of sandstone. Steven and Spinel felt confusion and fear filling their minds as the creature seemingly hid itself from them, poking just its head over the edge to peer at the group. They groaned in unison but seemed to shake off the feeling.

"Steven! Be careful of that gems aura." Pink exclaimed seeing that waves of energy pulsed off the creature.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked keeping Steven steady.

"I don't feel any pain. Just dizzy. Stay back while I try to talk to it." He instructed, stepping forward.

"Hey! Can you hear me! We don't want to fight!" Steven called up to the gem, it receding out of sight in fear. He couldn't say more as low growling filled the room. Three of the corrupted warrior gems lurked from the dark corners of the room, their white manes shimmering in the low light.

One aggressively pounced at Steven, but Turquoise and Snowflake rushed in. Snowflake hitting it over the head with her hammer, then Snowflake striking the beast directly in the side with a punch causing it to fly across the room.

The gem above popped its head over the edge of the pillar, then flicking it's paw down. Without warning the floor opened up below Turquoise and Snowflake. They were sent down a chute that slid them out of the mausoleum shocking the gems waiting outside as they popped out of the wall. Inside the room a wave of the gem creatures aura pulsed from it as it winced in pain at the exertion, confused by the aggression happening below. Wishing to protect its friends from the attackers, but not wanting to harm anyone.

Spinel and Steven becoming incredibly dizzy almost falling over before shaking it off again. Another one of the corrupted gems leaped forward in the direction of Spinel and Connie who stood to the left of Pink Pearl. They both reacted by attacking, Spinel hitting the beast with a punch as Connie slashed it with her sword. It yelped in pain as it was thrown across the room. Just as before the gem above reacted by flicking its paw. Spinel noticed and tried to move, but wasn't quick enough as the floor opened up below her and Connie, the two falling threw.

"Spinel!" Pink Pearl called out as she crouched by the hole watching them fall into the darkness.

Spinel tried to stretch her arm but accelerated to fast to reach the room above in time. Her eyes snapped to a hole in the chute, whipping her arm to grab the ledge, her other hand wrapping its fingers around Connie to catch her too. They stopped falling, Connie's screams of terror ending.

"Nice one Spinel!" Connie said catching her breath. Spinel tossed Connie into the pitch-black hallway. Once on her feet, she began rummaging through her backpack. "Hang on, I brought a flashlight."

"We need to get back up there!" Spinel cried sticking her head into the hole they had come through. Her neck stretching but then snapping back to her body as rocks fell from above, blocking the way back up.

"We aren't gonna get there that way," Connie said aiming her flashlight down the hallway. "No choice, but to go forward. The two walked down the hallway until reaching a T-shaped intersection.

"Left or right?" Connie asked first pointing the light to the right, then swinging her arm to the left as a loud scraping noise filled the hall. Spinel and Connie fearfully looked down the hallway. From around a corner, the obsidian rock gem creature slinked into the light. Molten rock dripping from its body.

"Right!" Spinel cried out grabbing onto Connie's arm. She bolted down the hallway, seemingly unaffected by any aura's from the gem creature and not waiting around for it to start.

"It's a dead-end! There's nowhere to run" Connie yelled as they backed against the barren wall at the end of the long hallway.

"We have no choice, but to fight." She drew her sword, standing ready. "Spinel stay behind me."

"As if!" Spinel snapped.

"Are you not being affected. Is there no pain." Connie asked confused. The gem creature was closer to Spinel then the night on the beach.

"NO! All I feel is this burning rage!" She screamed. Connie was stunned to see Spinel's formed had changed, three black lines branding her under eyes, and a chaotic look in her eye. Spinel shocking herself by how she snapped.

"What is this?" Spinel wondered. Fearful of the familiarity of these emotions.

"Because it wants to fight too," Connie whispered

"Last time it was confused, in pain. Now it's angry we've broken into it's home." She cleverly deduced.

"If that's true then it must not be too smart!" Spinel said through gritted teeth.

"I'm gonna beat it down and destroy this whole place to get back to Steven and Pink!" She yelled. Clenching her fists in front of her, desperately funneling all the rage into saving her friends. The ground around them shook as the gem monster bolted down the hallway. Spinel yelled in defiance, rushing headlong at it.

"Spinel, wait!" Connie's keen eyes noticed a change in the room ahead, the hallways beginning to shift. It was too late as Spinel had already sprung forward, ready to strike with her fist, but never making it to her mark. She yelped in pain as the wall to her right shot out, sending her flying into a chute that had opened to her left. The wall sealing the gem monster off from Connie. She had little time to think as the floor below her opened up and she fell down a slide, yelling as she was forcibly sent along by gravity. Spinel tried desperately to find a grip with her fingers like last time, but it was no use. Within seconds the two shot out from the side of the mausoleum.

"NO!" Spinel yelled in anger as she hit the floor of the kindergarten, realizing what happened. Rage still feeding her mind as she screamed, beginning to strike the wall with no avail. Tears forming in her eyes with each punch.

"NO, NO, NO!" She repeated as her hands began to tremble from the pain of striking the wall.

"Spinel stop, your hurting yourself," Connie said holding the gem back.

"This isn't the way." She pleaded. Just as much as Spinel she wanted to get back in, but this wasn't going to change anything.

Spinel tried to hit the wall again, but as emotional aura of the gem creature faded her exhaustion caught up with her.

"I can't lose them. I can't lose them like Pink Diamond." She whispered collapsing against the wall her head slump against the wall.

"Steven can take care of himself, you have to have faith in them Spinel. They'll get out." Connie said trying to reassure her.

The other gems who had been anxiously waiting outside rushing over. Before anyone could ask what was happening inside the ground began to violently rumble.

Moments before, inside the temple, the sandstone gem creature fell from its levitation, barely able to stand on all fours. It was straining itself at this point, manipulating the building taking huge amounts of energy. Below Steven was defending himself and pink from the corrupted gems. Using his shields to simply block the gems, but the strain on the gem above was leaking into its aura, affecting Steven as well.

"Steven!" Pink cried out as he expanded his shield again to block a slash from the corrupted gem.

"Pink I can't keep fighting like this." He groaned the overbearing feeling of exhaustion causing his vision to become blurry and disoriented.

"Maybe try and make a bubble around us!" Pink said the idea came to her as she began to make conclusions about the gem creature's abilities. Noticing the wave of energy the creature released seemed to be reflected by Steven's shield.

Steven focused all the strength and clarity he could, slamming his palms into the ground. His gem whirring as a bubble began to form, at first fading away, but then becoming completely solid just in time to block the three corrupted gems as they lept at Steven. Bouncing off the dome with a thud.

Inside the bubble, Steven began to feel better. His thoughts and vision became clear, surprised Pink was right.

"How'd you know that would work?" Steven asked.

"I didn't know for sure, guess it was just luck." The pearl admitted.

The corrupted gems began an onslaught of pouncing at the bubble.

"They're trying to break in!" Steven exclaimed raising his arms out straining to hold the bubble.

"What are we going to do Steven?" Pink asked, wishing the corrupted gems would just leave. She looked up to the pedestal, the gem creature out of view. Regardless she could feel it's presence, not so sure that it wanted to fight them.

"I don't understand why it kept us here in the first place." Steven proclaimed, his tone upset.

"It's confused, Steven." The pearl said trying to explain what she barely understood. "-confused and angry. I think it was just trying to protect the other gems. It sent everyone away who attacked the corrupted gems, but you have just been defending yourself." Pink exclaimed as she made a revelation.

Steven tried to think of a way out of this, as the gems continued their attack. His thoughts kept running around a peaceful solution, but he couldn't see one. Simply spiking the outside of the bubble would be enough to poof the corrupted gems as they threw themselves at him. He figured that would only lead to Pink Pearl and him being evicted from the room like the others.

There was one other possibility that Pink Pearl had begun to mull over in her head. They could fuse, maybe together with Steven's defenses and her ability they would be powerful enough to change the tide of this moment. She would never have considered the thought if fusion hadn't been on her mind for so long. Would Steven be affected by her, like the two jaspers affected each other? "Could I leave scars on his organic body", she thought, bringing her knuckles to her lips, biting down on the end of her hand anxiously.

"Pink I have a crazy idea," Steven said desperately as he clenched his teeth against another onslaught.

"What's that?" She said absentmindedly.

"Lets fuse!" He said coming to the same conclusion as the pearl.

"No way!" Pink snapped, coming to attention. She didn't want to risk Steven's body.

"Listen, Pink Pearl, I know you're afraid. I saw your attempt to fuse with Spinel from the lighthouse, I was up there with Connie. She didn't notice so don't worry." Steven said quickly, admitting to Pink he had accidentally spied on them.

"Do you even understand what happened!" She said defensively. Pink Pearl blushing at how embarrassed she was.

"NO, no not exactly, but whatever it is, let's work it out," Steven said collapsing to one knee.

"It isn't something we can just talk over," Pink muttered.

"Then what is it? What's the reason you won't fuse?" Steven yelled.

"If we fuse the scarring on my body could be transferred to you." She yelled back.

"Oh? Well, I don't know if that's how it works with me, I'm not a normal gem you know!" Steven said with false confidence.

"Steven I-" Pink felt like it was wrong to even consider fusing after what happened with Spinel.

"Pink it's either that or…" Steven trailed off as he thought of what would happen if the corrupted gems got to them. At this point, he questioned if the sandstone gem creature would even let them go. He wondered why the gem hadn't just sent away the corrupted gems too. He couldn't know, but the gem creature did want to end this. Mentally pleading to the corrupted gems to stop, but they were driven by fury and it had little energy left. Expending the last of it to eject Connie and Spinel from the building as it protected the obsidian beast from them.

"Pink!" Steven cried out in pain as the corrupted gems used there spin dash ability, all drilling into the shield with all their might. He almost considered poofing them all right now, realizing how futile this seemed, but something shifted in Pink as Steven cried out.

The pearl felt bound to help. Steven needed her right now and together they had a chance. She didn't know what would happen, but she took a leap of faith and took Steven's hand, standing next to him. A bright light formed as Steven initiated the fusion process, for a brief moment Pink wanted to rip away, like last time but there was no turning back. She was surprised by the feelings of safety and warmth that filled her form as Steven melded into her.

"This feeling." She thought. "It's heavenly." Was her last independent thought as the fusion finished and the bubble burst open. Energy from the fusion being released, sending the corrupted gems flying.

"Oh me, Oh my, well this is just- hmph- exhilarating!" A plummy feminine voice called out.

"Oh my. Four eyes, but how could that be." She said two of her hands coming to her face, fingers grazing over her the area around her eyes. The other two skimming over her body, down her thighs in curiosity. She then began to laugh innocently, in the face of the situation.

"I feel brand new! Well, that's because I am. Now let's get a look." She quipped, more interested in themselves at the moment. Steven's shield formed in front of the gem, but the outside glossed over forming a mirror revealing the image of the new fusion. She wore Pink's ballet shoes, then Steven's jeans cut off above the knees of her pink legs. The blue starred shirt had been filled by the fusions body, turning in to a mid-drift, with a triangular cut at the bottom and top, similar to Pink's usual form. Her top pair of arms were covered by Steven's organic jacket which fit the fusions trim shoulders comfortably. The other two right below were covered by the glove-like pink of Pink Pearl's arms.

"Stunning, but what a terribly horrific outfit! Who dressed me? Oh, me of course," she quipped humorously bumping the bottoms of her thick, puffy, dark pink buns with opposite upper and lower hands.

"More importantly who am I?" She said soul-searching as her other upper hand and other lower hand came to her stomach. The exposed area showed that Pink's gem sat below Steven, both taking on a hue of rose pink like Steven's gem.

"A pearl and a diamond made rainbow quartz, but this time…" She trailed off, not sure what she was. Steven remembered his gem had become lightly shaded when fusing with Pearl, this time it seemed to have become a more brilliant shade of pink than before. "A rose by any other name?" She said in a melancholy tone.

One of the corrupted gems regained its senses, blindly attacking the fusion.

"Pish, Posh. Now, now no need to be so rash." She said waving her hand. Green vines burst from the ground wrapping around the gem and the other two that had gotten to their feet.

"That's enough of that!" She said victoriously.

The gem thing above on its pedestal growled, struggling as it flicked its paw, a chute opening below the fusion, but she floated in place unfazed.

"Lets just all calm down." The fusion said snapping her fingers. Rosebuds forming among the vines, popping open into elegant flowers. From the center of which a white powder exploded in the faces of the corrupted gems. After a second of extreme shaking, they all poofed each falling delicately into a flower, then being encompassed by a rose pink bubble.

"Isn't that better. No more fighting!" The gem said gazing upward, talking directly to the creature which tilted its head in curiosity.

"Why don't we just settle this calmly! You know, I can see exactly what you feel. How about we try something new." She said suggestively.

The gem looked at herself in the mirror, first posing with a wink at her beautiful self, then blowing a kiss at her reflection. A red heart floating through the air, embedding itself in the mirror. Which disappeared, then materialized in front of the creature to its surprise. The reflection of the fusion still existing. The image blew a kiss at the creature exactly as the fusion had before, the heart popping off the mirror. Floating through the air then booping the being on its forehead, poofing into a red smoke.

Instantly a new feeling filled the creature's mind and form. It's anxieties and fears washing away. Clarity replacing confusion as it remembered how it felt to feel safe.

"Did you want a kiss too puppy?" The gem remarked in a sing-song voice, noticing the other gem creature had tried to slink up behind her, but the emotional presence being obvious to the fusion.

A mirror shield popped up in front of it, a red heart being planted on its forehead. In the same manner, it's anger and hatred washed away. It felt a feeling of home and relaxed the black rock crumbling away, leaving behind a streamline shape of molten red rock held on four legs.

"Now come here my darlings." The fusion plumed landing on solid ground, the two creatures merrily coming to her. The molten creature bound and jumped at her knees happy like a loyal dog, The other one twirling in the air, then gently brushing its sandstone body against the fusions side.

"Would you be a dear and tidy all this up." She asked to the floating gem. "It's a dreadfully drab place you have, doesn't do the natural landscape justice. You have enough energy now, don't you?" She said with a sing-song tone.

The being nodded with a sound similar to a purr as it waved its paws causing the superstructure to fall apart.

Back outside the gems watched as, following the violent shaking, the walls had begun to retreat into the Earth. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the mysterious gem that had appeared out of the smoke from the rubble, the two docile gem creatures at her side. The gem felt strange with all the others starting at her. Pink Pearl's thoughts becoming focused on Spinel, the fusions lower eyes darting to her. Spinel hadn't recovered from her fits of emotion, the black streaks on her face burning her cheeks. Pink panicked at the sight and the fusion deformed.

Everyone was surprised as Steven and Pink Pearl plopped to the ground with a thud. The two gem creatures jumping back in confusion, then softly sniffing the air as they crept towards them.

"Wh-What?" Spinel said confused rubbing away the tears that sizzled as they ran down the black marks on her face.

Pink Pearl turned her head to the left, not able to make eye contact with Spinel. The rest of the gems stood shocked at the moment. Peridot being the first to run forward noticing the gem beasts. They backed away fearfully as the gem ran up, but become more comfortable seeing Pink Pearl go seemingly unfazed. No one had noticed that Pink's scars had been healed, two eyes able to look out across the canyon falling blankly on the wall beyond.

"They fused!" The thought bounced around Spinel's head. A shadow covering her eyes as she looked at the ground trying to process what this meant. The feeling in her chest wasn't new and it made the scorches on her face became hot as tears continue to bubble. She wanted to feel happy, Steven and Pink looked safe, but she couldn't fight the jealous feeling eating away at her.

Amongst the confusion, the gems and Connie noticed Steven had suffered from the fusion. He was hunched over on the ground, a small pool of sticky red fluid below his face, more dripping from his left eye. His ears were ringing and tasted a metallic flavor in his mouth and his vision on his left side was blurry. He put his fingers to his eyes surprised to find it bloody.

"Steven!" Connie and the gems called out all rushing to his side.

He wiped away the blood with his hand revealing that whatever wound was there had already begun to heal. A slash shape scar bisecting the skin around his eye. That quickly faded away his face returning to completely normal in seconds. His human form recovering from the scarring left behind by the fusion.

Pink Pearl had become transfixed as she looked blankly away from everyone. The two gem creatures tilted their head curiously at her, both ignoring Peridot, who's humming scanner was inches away. Pink ran her fingers lightly around her eyes and eyelids. She didn't even notice as Spinel ran the opposite direction. Steven, however, watched in regret as Spinel rounded the canyon corner. He struggled to his feet, supported by Connie and Amethyst.

"Spinel! Wait!" He called out but was to late as a light of energy shot up into the sky, Spinel had warped away without even saying a word. Not even for sure herself where she would end up.

"Steven, what in the world happened in there?" Lapis noticed the three bubbled gems on the ground around Steven, then looked at the two gem creatures that happily skipped or floated around Pink Pearl, clearly having imprinted themselves on her.

"Heh." He scoffed. Not even knowing where to begin. His main focus was on following Spinel trying to step forward, but leaning into Connie as his head began to spin.

"I'll go." Pink Pearl said, everyone, focusing their attention from Steven to her, stunned to see Pink's recovery.

"Pink… Your eye." Turquoise said in amazement. Pink said nothing as she walked away, the gem beasts beginning to follow her. She turned to them and crouched down to make eye contact with, both on the ground.

"Stay with Steven." She instructed, gesturing to Steven. They didn't think twice acknowledging Steven in a similar way to Pink Pearl. Happily trotting over to his side.

"Pink, do you know where she went?" Steven asked.

"I think so," Pink said her eyes shut as she stood up, straightening her skirt before turning on her heel and heading off for the warp. Seconds later another beam of light arching into the sky. Steven could only slyly shrug when all the gems and Connie began to berate him with questions.


	13. Talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel talks out her rage with the closest thing to a mom she has.

A light beam streaked through the void of space. Cascading past celestial bodies of massive proportions that have existed for eons. Spinel was alone inside the tube of light, clutching her head in her hands as she cried, tears falling from her cheeks. Dripping right out of the light tube and dispersing like a trail behind her. 

“What am I doing?” She squeaked through sobs, as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, in a fleeting attempt to clear her vision. The sight of Pink and Steven unfusing made her stomach turn, unable to get over the image of the stunning gem that stood amongst the rubble. Whoever she was had radiated such strength and confidence that Spinel was new to seeing. There was no mistaking her eyes, the image of how they looked at her burned in her memory. Spinel couldn’t decide if it was pity or shame, or a mix of both.

The rush of anger and jealousy she felt disgusted her. Reminding Spinel what it felt like seeing Steven Universe illuminate the garden over a year ago. 

“Spite.” The word popped in her head. “Just like before, all I can feel is spite for Steven Universe. Why did he get to fuse with Pink, did she lie to me? She said… she...” Spinel’s thoughts trailed off. 

“What if… What if he isn’t ok…” Images flashed in Spinel’s mind. In the moment she barely understood it, but looking back could clearly recall Steven was in pain, on his hands in knees, bleeding. The memory of the red liquid that had dripped from his face giving her shivers. Fusing with Pink wasn’t harmless to Steven. 

“That could have been me.” She swallowed those words, feeling like a monster for even saying it.

A twisted laugh slipped from her mouth, as she found a dark humor in her situation.   
“Here I am again, hurtling through space, extremely ticked off.” She stated, the laugh turning into quiet sobbing just before she materialized at her destination. 

The room she entered was massive in scope, clearly made that way on purpose. A huge arching ceiling supported by thick steel columns. Most every surface a light shade of yellow, except the floor which was a gleaming white. Spinel didn’t know where else to go when she left Earth wanting to get away, but not be alone. This was the first place she thought made sense. At the center of the room, Yellow Diamond sat on a throne similar to the one in White’s ship. She had been focused on a holographic display coming up from the armrest of the chair and was shocked to see Spinel, kneeling on the floor, trying to wipe back her tears with her palms. 

“Spinel!” She exclaimed, stopping the mindless scrolling. The room vibrated as she stood and walked over to her, kneeling down so she could reach out to the crying gem. 

“No more tears, Spinel, I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong.” She consoled, using the back of her finger to wipe away the tears that stained Spinel’s face. The burning black lines fading away as she composed herself feeling a warmth in her form at the loving touch. Yellow took Spinel in her palm, Spinel sitting criss-cross trying to figure out where to begin.

“Is Steven okay?” Yellow asked before letting Spinel answer her first question. Jumping to the worst conclusions. 

“Steven…” Spinels head began to spin. “I just ran away, and he was, he-.” She thought, not able to find the words to tell Yellow. Her mind spinning at the memory of all the blood. 

“He’s okay,” she said, sighing in relief as she remembered him on his feet, the blood wiped away to show any scars had disappeared before Spinel even had a chance to run. 

“Did something happen between you and Pink Pearl,” Yellow said narrowing the options.

“Pink.” The name popped in Spinels head. She had forgotten about Pink, not being able to remember her clearly only the blurred image of her eyes on the face of that fusion burned in her mind. 

Elsewhere in space Pink Pearl beamed into the garden, from atop the warp tower she could clearly see all around her. Panic set in when she found that it looked deserted. This was the second place she thought to look, previously returning to Steven’s house. She originally was certain Spinel wouldn’t have gone far, starting her search in Steven’s room, but finding the house deserted except for the concerned Greg Universe. He ensured Pink Pearl no one had come back yet beside herself. 

“Spinel! Are you here?” She called out running down the warp pyramid, only briefly looking around before giving up. 

“Maybe I should have let Steven do this.” She thought unsure of herself. 

“Spinel where did you go…” An idea popped in her head. At this point, only one other place made sense to Pink and she skipped rapidly up the stairs, briefly tripping, but catching herself. 

“Did she see me.” A tiny blue and orange gem squeaked from behind a pillar after Pink had beamed away. She scurried on four legs out from behind one of the pillars. 

“Heh, heh, heh, stupid pearl.” The gem said, its voices disconnected, tainted with evil. Every word alternating between a tone of apathy and sing-song. 

Water like butterfly wings bloomed on it’s back, flapping quietly as the gem floated over to the communication pedestal. Rubble from Spinel’s punch still haphazardly laid about. The gem hovered in front of the monitor, using her fingers to activate it, then navigating the screen exactly as she was instructed. The machine beeped as she finished, causing the garden to vibrate as inner mechanisms became active again. After moments of scraping and clicks, a square pedestal rose from the white marble floor, ripping right through the overgrown vines. The malicious gem watched, sneering, as a chamber opened on the pedestal, revealing a pink sparkling fluid suspended inside. The gem flew over, whipping a vial out in her hand and unplugging the top. Carelessly she scooped all of the substance out of the air with one quick swipe, capping the vial. 

“Perfect.” She hissed as the overgrown plants wilted, shriveling up until nothing remained of them but dust. 

“My diamond will be pleased.” Her eyes beadily focused on the substance she had just acquired as she laughed maniacally. 

Back on Homeworld, Pink beamed into the throne room of White’s ship. If Spinel had come to Homeworld Pink had an idea to find her, rushing up to Pink Diamond’s throne. She climbed onto the seat and then with a push of a button a holographic display appeared from the armrest. Accessing the control hub she pulled up a directory of warps to the planet. She was disheartened to see hundreds of entries in the last few minutes alone. Thankfully she was clever and limited the search to warps from the Earth sector of space. Luckily there was only one, directly from Earth to Yellow Diamond’s control room. 

“There you are.” She chimed hopping of the throne and striding back to the warp.

“I’m coming Spinel, please stay right where you are.” She quietly pleaded as she warped away. 

Moments before back in Yellow Diamond’s room, Spinel was uncomfortable as she silently sat under Yellow’s gaze. Yellow had been softly prying at the gem's mind, trying to find out what happened. After getting a few yes or no answers from the gem she was no closer to being sure what had caused Spinel to beam right into her room. 

“Please dear, just tell me exactly what’s going. Whatever happened you know I’m all ears.” The diamond said with a reassuring smile. 

Spinel took a deep breath wondering how much should she tell her. Steven hadn’t mentioned anything about the gem creatures to the diamonds, used to solving problems without their help. Spinel concluded there was no harm in telling Yellow Diamond the truth. Telling her about the gem creatures and everything that led up to the events at the beta-kindergarten. 

“Next thing we know the entire building just fell back into the ground and then there she was.” Spinel said nearing the end of her story. 

“There who was?” Yellow asked as Spinel trailed off. 

“I don’t know her name before anyone could ask she unfused.” Spinel concluded. 

“Unfused? I see.” Yellow knew enough to piece together the rest. Whatever had happened it seemed Steven and Pink Pearl fused after Spinel and Connie got separated from them. It made Yellow uneasy, the thought of a diamond fusing with a pearl made her sit up straight. For centuries a display like that would most certainly mean death, no matter the reason why. 

“Why did I run Yellow? Steven was hurt and I don’t even know about Pink! How can I be so STUPID!” Spinel yelled, pulling her pigtails in distress. 

“I would have ran too and barely a year ago I would poof the two and someone would have been shattered,” Yellow said indifferently only stating a fact. 

“Shattered?” Spinel squeaked. It wasn’t like Diamonds went around fusing with their subjects back in her day, but a punishment like that was extreme. She briefly remembered her urges to fuse with Pink Diamond. Her love for the diamond once burned immensely centuries ago. Spinel’s only purpose to make her happy. A nauseating feeling filled her form as she thought of the prospect of being shattered for fusing. 

“Homeworld wasn’t pretty Spinel,” Yellow said coldly.

Spinel couldn’t make a rebuttal as the warp in the room chimed, Pink Pearl manifesting in a flash of flight. Spinel jumped in surprise quickly hiding behind Yellow’s fingers, unsuccessfully as the Yellow forced her out onto the armrest of her chair. 

“Another surprise,” the diamond said interlacing her fingers in the air, her elbows resting on the armrest of the throne. She was quickly shocked to see a certain feature of the pearl had changed. Spinel noticed too and she wondered how it was possible. After talking it out with Yellow she was able to find the confidence to confront the Pearl. She stretched her leg all the way to the floor and in one step across the room standing in front of Pink. 

“Pink… Your eyes.” She said in disbelief, briefly extending her hand forward then quickly retracting it. 

“Heh, yea I know.” Pink said seemingly nonchalant. 

“More importantly what were you thinking?” Pink said extending her arms in the air for effect. “You scared me to death when I couldn’t find you.”

“What was I thinking?” Spinel thought to herself, becoming defensive. 

“Hold up! What about you Pink? Did you see Steven, his face was leaking! I’m not an expert, but humans shouldn’t do that.” Spinel yelled, grilling Pink who stiffened in response. She didn’t fully process what had happened and was filled with guilt. Realizing Spinel and her hadn’t suffered anything compared to Steven. 

“Okay, okay let's all relax,” Yellow said noticing the vibe change, but Spinel wasn’t stopping. 

“How could you even fuse Pink! You told me you couldn’t.” Tears formed in Spinel’s eyes, Pink wincing at the accusations. 

“I’m sorry Spinel, I really am. It was the only option we had in there.” Pink said now pleading with Spinel. 

“I just don’t understand Pink.” Spinel said defeated, one arm crossing over her body as it gripped the other, her gaze falling to the floor. 

“Please, just know when we fused Steven was completely prepared for reparations, I didn’t lie to you Spinel,” Pink said softly. 

Spinel recoiled internally, she was in the wrong and knew it. She tried to keep in mind that they did it out of desperation. The facts being if it was anyone else the wounds wouldn’t have healed so easily or maybe at all.

“Spinel, I’m sorr-” Pink began to ask for forgiveness again, but was interrupted as Spinel blurted out. 

“NO! No… Pink I need to apologize, I let myself get separated from you and Steven when you needed me. If I hadn’t been so careless…” Spinel trailed off. So

“There was nothing you could have done differently,” Pink said reassuringly. 

“Heh- well…” She responded nervously rubbing the back of her neck feeling stupid, but a little better now. She couldn’t help but stare at the pearl’s newly appeared eye in adoration, causing Pink to look away blushing. 

“It’s shocking isn’t.” She whispered bringing her own hand to her eye, just to make sure it was still real.

“Yea, but either way you're still my pearl.” Spinel said out of touch with reality. Blushing profusely as she realized the words that came from her mouth. 

“My pearl.” Pink thought as a warmth enveloped her body. 

Yellow watched with a smile at the sweet display. She was happy that everything was working out, and then had a realization about something similar to the gem creatures Spinel described. She began to access her data screen, trying to find a clue about it, becoming irritated when she kept circling back to empty files. 

“This is definitely where it was.” She whispered, clearly remembering a peridot’s report from thousands of years ago. 

“Huh?” Spinel and Pink spoke, wondering what the Diamond was referring too, but not getting an answer as the door of the throne room opened quickly, sliding apart from the middle, revealing Blue Diamond on the other side. She was surprised to see the two other gems but greeted them with a jovial wave and hello, practically radiating an aura of happiness. 

“Okay Yellow, you promised, no more working,” Blue said getting right to the point with Yellow. 

“I know, I know,” Yellow groaned closing the datapad. “No working.” She stated, repeating part of her promise Blue had made her keep. Once every week they put aside their duties and spent time together outside the palace. Yellow adored the time spent with Blue but always covered it with a sense of bore. 

“Everything is alright on Earth right?” Blue said acknowledging the two gems, who both reassured her not wanting to worry the more emotional of the diamonds.

“Splendid, just coming to visit us I see. That's so sweet of you two.” Blue began, but then paused eyes fixed on Pink Pearl, “Oh my stars!” Everyone stood eyes wide as the gem brought her palms to her cheeks in shock. “Pink Pearl, your eye!” Blue exclaimed in shock, loading up a million questions in her mind. 

“Hey Blue!” Yellow interrupted. “Let's get going! They were just on their way actually.” Yellow began trying to save the two from the barrage. Thankfully Blue was feeling extremely carefree, excited to be able to drag Yellow out of the palace. Without hesitation taking Yellows arm with her hands, waving at the other two as the door closed. Yellow giving them a look that said ‘you're welcome’ as the door shut. 

“We should get back to Earth Spinel, Steven is probably worried,” Pink said taking Spinels hand. 

“If anyone should be worried it’s me!” Spinel said expressing her concern for Steven. “Are you sure he was okay.” The image of the red substance pooling under him flashed in Spinel’s head.

“Don’t worry Spinel you’ll see soon enough,” Pink said as she pulled Spinel back to the warp. Just happy to have Spinel back by her side. Deep down a new feeling stirred inside her form, the revelation of all the possibilities made her head spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates will continue.
> 
> The news of Steven Universe: Future is the most bitter-sweet thing to happen in a long time. I just hope the SU community never dies, the content from everyone is a big part of my life. To any other creators reading this keep up the good work you do, it's definitely appreciated.


	14. First Time Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter! Steven gets behind the wheel!

“First, seatbelts.” Pearl chimed.

“Second, mirrors,” Steven said continuing the checklist, peeking in all the mirrors. The rearview was haphazardly angled, so he could see Amethyst in the back seat. She jokingly did a finger gun gesture. Steven snickered as he adjusted the mirror, centering it on the back wall of the Big Donut in the reflection. 

“Third, start the engine,” Pearl said holding up the key to the Supremo. It dangled in front of Steven’s eyes. He slowly took it from her, shaking from the anticipation. Then he inserted the key in the ignition and turned it. The Supremo roared to life, the old beater engine rattling the whole car as it spun and spurred. 

“Okay Steven, are you ready,” Pearl asked excited to be giving Steven driving lessons. 

Steven gulped as he put his hands on the wheel. He was nervous to drive, fearful to mess up or worse. Technically this wasn’t his first time driving, but it was his first time alone behind the wheel. The confidence and ability of Stevonnie wouldn’t help him at the moment. 

“Put it in gear Steven, let's get this show on the road.” Amethyst teased. 

Steven nervously gripped the shift, pressing his foot firmly on the break as he put the car into drive. A cold sweat formed on his neck as he slowly lifted his foot, the car jerking forward as the engine briefly idled higher than normal. Steven slammed back on the break causing the car to shake. 

“Steven, just take your foot off the brake and turn into the road, you can do it.” Pearl encouraged. Again he raised his foot, the car rolling forward. This time Steven guided the car into the street, at idle speed, slowly creeping into the road.

“You know to use the gas right?” Amethyst questioned, pulling herself forward with the shoulders of the front seats. 

“Just nudge it a little.” She explained, only making Steven more nervous. 

“I know that!” Steven said defensively. He moved his foot from hovering over the brake to the gas. Slowly he lowered his toes to the gas pedal, jumping in his skin as the car accelerated. 

“Come on! You have to go faster than that.” Amethyst said in frustration. 

“Steven, there is a stop sign coming up,” Pearl pointed out. Even though they were far away, Steven slammed on the brake. The car skidded to a stop a few feet away from the white line on the road. Momentum carried Amethyst forward, causing her to bash her head into the dashboard. She growled rubbing the sore spot in her head. 

“Nice one Steven,” She groaned.

“That’s why we always were our seatbelts.” Pearl chimed in thinking she was making a teaching moment for Steven. Amethyst glared at her for commenting.

The stop sign was kind of ironic in the first place considering not many cars occupied the streets of Beach City. Regardless Steven cautiously turned the car onto the next street, driving in the direction of the countryside. As the buildings began to thin and the road widened the car slowly began to accelerate. Steven using the gas pedal to put some juice into the engine. 

“Keep it up, Steven!” Pearl encouraged. “Nice job staying in the lines, but you still can go a little faster and don’t forget to keep your eyes locked on the road.” She reminded.

Steven put a little more into the gas at Pearl's request, the car accelerating up the hills that surrounded the beach. Instead of jerking his foot away Steven continued to press on the gas. His knuckles cracked as he tightened his grip on the wheel. The road snaked through the countryside, the car hugging all the turns as Steven continued to increase the speed. His body had a mind of its own as he continued to push the gas pedal towards the floor. 

“Uh, Steven, you can slow down just a little bit,” Pearl said shyly as she noticed the steady rise in their speed. He didn’t hear it though, only further accelerating the car down the road, streaking through each turn. 

“Slow down Steven!” Pearl cried out as she gripped the door handle, her other hand bracing on the dashboard. 

“Am I even going that fast?” Steven asked, apparently not realizing anything was out of the ordinary. 

“There’s a turn coming up, Steven, for goodness sake slow down!” Pearl yelled in fear. Amethyst in the back seat had her hands in the air crying out in excitement. 

“Go Steven Go! Where’d you learn to drive like this?” She yelled.

At this point, Steven didn’t even hear Amethyst over the revving engine and screeching tires as they barreled down the road towards the sharp turn. At the speed, they went the car could crash, but Steven expertly reached for the emergency brake prepared to make the turn no matter what. 

“Steven, no!” Pearl cried out grabbing his hand before he could pull the handle. With no other choice, he lets off the gas pedal and hit the break. The car had so much momentum it skidded right off into the grass. Bouncing violently on the rough terrain until it came to a stop. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl groaned as they got out of the car, Pearl berating Steven with questions about what he was thinking. 

“What do you mean to fast?” Steven responded to one of Pearl’s many questions still not realizing how out of hand his driving got. 

“Why would you try and pull the emergency brake on a turn?” Pearl accused, ignoring Steven. 

“To make the drift? Steven questioned as if that wasn’t normal.

“Where did you even learn to drive like that!” Amethyst grilled, gasping as her footing slipped, not as carefree as before, all things considered. 

Steven could only shrug slyly as he laughed off the question. Recalling the first time he had driven a car. Back then he had Connie there to help him. It wasn’t like they drove perfectly, he remembered how close they came to getting hurt. 

“I’ve just been learning from your example, Pearl.” Steven snickered teasing the gem for her reckless driving in the past, realizing that maybe he should have taken driving advice from his dad before Pearl. 

The three groaned loudly as they pushed the car back onto the road, Steven wiping away sweat as he exhaled. 

“So what did you learn?” Pearl asked Steven as they all piled back into the Supremo.

“Don’t use the E-brake?” he joked causing Pearl to give him an annoyed look. 

“That’s a start. How about this time stick to the speed limit, but don’t go slower than it.” Pearl scolded. “How about you just take us back into town and we can call it a day.” 

Steven performed the same routine as before. Clipping his seatbelt, checking the mirrors, and then starting the engine. He drove away rather quickly, startling Pearl who was able to catch her breath when Steven seemed to get the hang of it. Regardless though once they got up to speed the urge to drive like it was a race just hung in the back of Steven’s mind. He ended up flying into town, nearly doubling the speed limit. Thankfully no one was around to see as the Supremo skirted through turns heading back to the Big Donut. Down the road, Spinel and Pink Pearl were stepping out of the same shop Steven was barreling towards chatting between themselves. 

“Let's head back now Spinel.” Pink Pearl said with a worried tone. 

“Geez Pink, you in a rush now? They are fine. Cinnamon was sleeping and Sand was doing whatever it does.” Spinel said.

She was referring to the two gem creatures that now lived with them in the house Bismuth built.   
That arrangement was decided shortly after everyone got back to Earth. Steven had named them then too. Sand was obvious for the cat-like creature, with its sandstone body and Cinnamon got its name when Steven learned the hard way not to pet its molten hot body. 

Pink couldn’t help, but form a connection with the two. One that became strong rather quickly, treating them like her children. She didn’t like leaving them unattended even though there has never been a problem with them. Even though they were strange it was clear they meant no harm yet she still worried about their safety. Spinel became annoyed by the look in Pink’s eyes. She was just trying to enjoy some donuts and wished Pink could relax for a second. 

“Next time let's just leave them with Peridot if it makes you feel better.” Spinel coldly suggested, knowing very well Pink hated letting Peridot around them. She was obsessed with testing them around every corner, trying to collect as much data as possible to fill the void of files left behind in the diamond command hub. Pink gave Spinel a no-nonsense look causing the gem to chuckle nervously regretting what she had just said. 

The screeching of tires and roar of the Supremo's engines startled them both and they rushed over to look out into the street behind the store. Shocked to see the Supremo hurtling at them, with no intention to stop. Both of them let at a fearful eep as the car skirted at them. The supremo skidding sideways as it slid to face back the way it came, the tires on the passenger side bouncing against the sidewalk. 

“How’d I do?” Steven said, looking shyly at Pearl as he put the car in park and shut it off. 

“That was great Steven! Have you ever thought of street racing!” Amethyst exclaimed, the rush still shaking her form. 

“Amethyst, no. Just no. Don’t listen to her Steven. I’d say it was alright for the first time.” Pearl said trying to look at the positives. Steven hit his head on the wheel realizing he had pretty far to go before he was ready for the driving test, but it shot up when a white-gloved hand slapped on the hood of the car.

“Hey! Who do you think you are scaring the daylights out of my friend and me.” Spinel yelled angered at whoever was responsible. She almost fell over in shock seeing Pearl and Steven looking at her from the passenger window.


End file.
